Alpha and Omega: A Different Perspective
by RhettMaster96 Studios
Summary: What if Alpha and Omega had been told in a way that many fans would have wanted it? If hidden thoughts were told and events unseen were revealed? A trip to Humphrey's past and an alternative ending to the movie! Read to find out! -Chapter 5, coming soon, guys! 2012 was a *very* busy year for me! Happy New Year to everyone, though! :D I promise I'll have it up soon! :)
1. The Adventure Begins

**Hello, fanfiction readers! Although this is my first story for Alpha and Omega, I hope you all will enjoy it! Obviously, it's a KateXHumphrey romance fic, since it follows the course of the movie. There will be lots of fluff in this story, since that's what I specialize in! Basically, it's the movie's plot, but most scenes will be reworded in how _I _think they _should've_ or _could've _gone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Alpha and Omega movie. All credit goes to Crest Animation and Lionsgate.**

**Enjoy!**

* symbol means that the event has already happened or is a flashback; another * ends the past event.

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

*Humphrey was an omega: a gray, carefree wolf, who loved to kick back, relax and crack jokes with his three wolf buddies, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Kate on the other hand, had a much more serious nature due to her role in the pack: an alpha wolf in training. She was a golden-furred female with long, blonde hair, hazel eyes and a curvaceous figure. It was no wonder that Humphrey had such a huge crush on her. They've been friends for as long as they can remember, but sometimes Humphrey felt a little neglected by her when she unintentionally ignores him because of her position in the pack. This got worse for Humphrey when it was time for Kate to go to alpha school over the winter. She wouldn't return until over a year's time so she could become a trained alpha; future leader of the pack. Humphrey was crestfallen. Kate felt really sorry for him, so she gave him an affectionate hug and promised that she would be back soon and that they would always be friends.

After a year had passed, Kate had returned from alpha school, and Humphrey was overjoyed inside, his feelings for Kate stronger than ever. Him and his buddies had watched from afar, when Kate was attempting her first hunt. It didn't turn out the way she had planned because the Eastern Wolves ruined it. Humphrey played the cool card, telling her that it wasn't her fault, and that there was plenty more to eat than caribou.

"Great, my first hunt and I blew it," she had said, walking by Humphrey, her voice the definition of disappointment.

"Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate," Humphrey repeated, shaking his head. "Don't beat yourself up, that's crazy. You were amazing! I mean, if anyone's hungry, they can eat, um..." He trailed off.

Kate looked back at him with sad eyes and a low tail, while still slowly walking away.

"Um, they can always eat..." Humphrey motioned for his buddies to back him up.

"What?" They looked around and saw two squirrels eating some blueberries from a small vine, laying against a rock. Humphrey's overweight buddy, Mooch, snatched the vine from the squirrel, who passed it to the smooth-talker, Salty, who passed it to the naive and sensitive, Shakey, who hastily gave it to Humphrey.

"They can eat...**berries**!" he replied, holding up the berry-filled vine. "Mm, berries..." Humphrey took a bite at the berries smearing some over his muzzle. "Are very, um, nutritious."

"Yeah, tell that to a hungry pack," Kate replied, walking away.

When she was out of earshot, Humphrey gagged and spat the berry remains out of his mouth. He _hated _berries! All in all, the pack wasn't doing its best because of them and the Eastern Pack's fighting over food, which left them with scraps and bones. The only way to fix this was if they united the packs, which meant that Kate, daughter of alpha-male of the Western, Winston, and Garth, son of the alpha-male of the Eastern, Tony, got married. Kate wearily agrees to accept the arranged marriage to unite the packs for peace, regardless of Humphrey's hopeless attraction for her.

Kate wore a pink flower in her hair under her right ear so she could look her best to meet this wolf she was being arranged to marry. It turned out, Garth was pretty brawny, which immediately attracted Kate _and_ her younger sister, Lilly, a white-furred omega, with purple eyes, for that matter. He was a red wolf with green eyes and a built figure.

Humphrey, who of course, was jealous, 'drops' in, landing exactly in between Garth and Kate as they were about to rub noses. After a short introduction, Humphrey, along with Lilly, were shooed away by Kate, as she and Garth made their way to the Moonlight Howl at the Howling Rock. It was a special ceremony where every wolf in the pack got together with their mates and howled at the full moon together, in a song-like manner. Alphas could howl with Alphas, but were forbididden to howl with Omegas, and vice-versa. That was their custom. The law of the pack. Kate couldn't have been more impressed by Garth: he was agile, strong, and very handsome. He seemed like the wolf of her dreams, that is, until he howled for her. It was _terrible._ Its awful, earsplitting sound echoed into the night sky, reaching everyone's ears, causing them to cease their own howling and angrily look at Garth. Not even the blue birds had a chance; one fell from the sky, landing at Kate's front paws. Kate made up an excuse to go to the river to get some water and quickly left. Once she made sure she was out of Garth's view, Humphrey frightens her when he pops up out of nowhere and, curious, wonders why she's taking a break _'10 minutes into a howl'_.**

* * *

"Where's _'Barf'_?" Humphrey asked, hanging upside down from the log that Kate was hiding under.

"It's **Garth**," Kate corrected him. "And we're just taking a little break."

Kate got up from her sitting position and started to walk away from Humphrey.

"A break?" he asked, sliding down from his position and landing on the ground.

"What? Is that so strange?" she replied, looking back at him. Kate then looked ahead and rolled her eyes. _'Idiot,'_ she thought.

"No, no, no, no, no," Humphrey repeated, starting to follow Kate. "Are you kidding? I always like to take a break _10 minutes into a howl_." Humphrey added, sarcastically, as he sat down a small distance behind Kate.

"Well, I do," Kate replied, as she stopped walking, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, and just wonderin'," Humphrey started, as he scratched his ear with a hind leg. "Your, uh, howling partner, he's not a...He's not a stud. Not a stud, but, like, it's like 'stud' but..." Kate turned her head around to look at Humphrey, wondering what he was trying to say about Garth.

He stopped scratching and looked at Kate. "Um. A dud. A dud. That's it," he finished. "Isn't he?" Humphrey asked.

This seemed to catch Kate's attention. "**AHA**!" she cried, turning around to face Humphrey. "NO. He is not a _dud_." She stifled a giggle and continued. "In fact, _Humphrey_, you'd be surprised to find that he is uh, um..."

Humphrey motioned his front left paw in a circle, silently saying, _keep going_. Then he got an idea.

"Strong!" Humphrey finished for her, straightening his posture.

"Yes!" Kate cried, straightening up. "YES! Strong!"

Humphrey walked around her and stood on top of a log that was behind Kate.

"And he's...He's..." Kate said, scratching her head. "He's, uh..."

"Proud!" Humphrey finished again, taking a firm stance.

"YES!" Kate straightened up, stepping on the log with her front legs, facing her furry friend. "Yes, proud!" She lowered her head slightly, tapping the log with her right paw a couple times.

Humphrey left the log and jumped on a long, flat rock.

"And he's...uh. What's the word I'm looking for?" she pondered.

"An Alpha's Alpha!" Humphrey finished.

Kate followed him onto the rock and said, "That is right! He is an Alpha's Alpha!"

He gave Kate a friendly smile and winked at her.

This annoyed Kate. Humphrey was always a jokester and he seemed to enjoy annoying her, especially when she was upset. "Ooh, you make me so mad!"

Suddenly something very sharp stabbed her rump. "Ow!" she cried. A tranquilizer dart.

Humphrey chuckled, cooly trying to get himself out of trouble. "Oh. Hey, I was just kidding."

All of Kate's senses were becoming scrambled instantly. _'What's happening to me?'_ Kate thought. It seems her mind was still in order...somewhat. She focused her blurry sight on Humphrey.

This confused him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Humphrey asked.

Kate giggled a little. "You're kind of cute," Kate commented.

He was beginning to like this sudden mood swing. "Really? You think..."

She moved closer to Humphrey and played with his left ear with a paw.

"So, wow. Okay. Cute," he said. He was lost at this point, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it. "Yeah. That's..."

Humphrey's ears and tail immediately pricked up when Kate did something he never thought she'd do. She had kissed him softly on the cheek. Humphrey blushed, but quickly hid it (not that he really needed to anyway, since Kate was a little out of it). Kate sloppily backed away from Humphrey and then stumbled, walking by him. She walked so that her slender back rubbed under Humphrey's chin and then her fluffy tail brushed his muzzle.

"Thank you, first of all," Humphrey sheeplishly grinned. "but do you mean "Cute" in, like, a rugged, kind of handsomely "Cute"?" He was cut off by a tranquilizer dart stabbing his own butt.

"OW!" he cried. "Again with the butt! These mosquitoes are out of control."

His vision started to become distorted as well as his senses. _'Whoa, this doesn't feel right, and yet, I feel very..._happy,' Humphrey thought, before his mind went completely scrambled.

"Ooooh, hee, hee," he giggled.

He sheepishly looked at the bubbly Kate. "I'll meet you on Mars..." Kate said, completly out of it. She stumbled backwards off the rock and slowly fell to the ground, "oooh, right after I eat the Milky Way."

Humphrey slowly staggered towards the end of the rock that Kate had fallen off of, looking down at her.

"That sounds good."

He let a long strand of drool slowly fall from his mouth, lowering towards Kate. As Kate was now laying on her back, the flower now on the ground, she playfully swats it away with her front left paw, causing the drool to fall from Humphrey's mouth.

Humphrey staggered a few more steps foward until finally falling off the rock while groggily saying, "Save some for meeeee..." THUD! He had landed upside down, his back on the now-sleeping Kate's side. "Eeeeeeeee..."

Then finally, Humphrey drifted off into unconsciousness.

Suddenly three humans circled around the sleepling pair, one saying, "Bag 'em up boys. We're going to Idaho."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Howling Rock_

Garth continued to howl his unheavenly tune, while unintentionally making bluebirds fall from the sky, responding to the not-so-pleasant sound.

"Hooooowooowooowoo!" came another bad tone of howling from Garth. Another blue-bird plummeted to the ground behind Garth. He looked around curiously.

"Kate?"

As a group of bluebirds were flying past in the shape of an arrow, pointing east, Garth howled again, causing all of them to fall to the ground. He looked around sadly. All of the other wolves had vanished from the Moonlight Howl ceremony, most likely because of him, and now, he was all alone as he tried to howl at the moon. Garth slowly lowered his head, feeling ashamed of himself.

_'Why did this have to happen to _me_? Stupid howl.'_

* * *

_The first chapter of my first Alpha and Omega fanfic done! What will happen to the forced together pair of Humphrey and Kate? Next time on Alpha and Omega: A Different Perspective: __**"Where Are We?"**_ _Will Humphrey ever be able to admit his feelings for his pretty alpha friend or will the pack law rule him out? Can an Omega really be useful on a life-changing adventure? Will Garth be able to fix his howl? Everything will be answered next time on A&O: A Different Perspective! Be sure to rate, review and remember the story!_


	2. Where Are We?

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. The first year of high school must be the toughest experience for any kid to deal with. Between growing up, harder classes and all of the drama, the stress can take its tolls on you. But anyway, Chapter 2, as you can see, is WAY longer than Chapter 1 of A&O: A Different Perspective, mainly because I wanted to fit in everything from arriving to the new place to finding out where the wolves are in general and Kate and Humphrey's thoughts as well. Oh, and about this story's plot, I didn't tell the entire truth. It follows the movie's plot up until a certain point, and then the rest is an alternative ending that I will be writing from my own head, so look foward to that! **

**(A/N: This will most likely be the longest chapter in this story.)**

**In the meantime, without further ado, I present to you...Chapter 2 of Alpha and Omega: A Different Perspective! **

Chapter 2: Where Are We?

Humphrey and Kate layed unconscious in the back of a red truck, in two seperate gray cages, oblivious to the fact that they were being driven away from their home in Jasper National Park. They traveled by plane, flying to an unknown place, with rivers, lakes and mountains. Now, they're on the back of another truck, in the two seperate gray cages. The blue truck rode across a short bridge above a river, still not showing any signs of slowing down. As the driver turned a curve on the dirt road, the truck hit a bump, shaking the wolves' cages.

"Ow!" Kate groaned, awaking inside of something dark and secluded. "Where am I?"

The cages vibrated again, making them bash against each other, before going back into place, side by side.

"Ohhhhh..." Humphrey groaned, inside of his own cage.

Kate's ears pricked up at the sound of her Omega friend. Her cage leaned against Humphrey's as she asked, "Humphrey? Is-is that you?"

_'That voice...'_ Humphrey thought. "Kate!" he replied. "Where are we?"

Humphrey suddenly realized he was boxed inside of something small and dark.

"I don't know," she answered, a little worried.

'_Oh, what am I so worried about?_' Kate thought. '_Alphas are trained to handle any situation. I have to set the example for Humphrey, since he _**is** _an Omega. Wherever we are, I just hope it's not too far from Jasper._'

Humphrey thought for a moment about where they could possibly be. "Oh, maybe we're dead," he suggested.

The truck hit another large rock in the road, shaking the cages violently.

"OW!" they both shouted.

"Nope," Humphrey replied. "Definitely not dead."

Kate groaned again from the pain of being violently shaken inside of a cage.

"Well, at least they left us some water," Humphrey said.

_'Seriously?'_ Kate thought. '_We're boxed up on the back of some human machine, and he's worried about...wait-_' "You got water?" she asked, realizing she didn't have any.

Humphrey lowered his head to lap at the 'water' in the bowl, but quickly spat it out, realizing it wasn't what he expected.

"Nope," he gagged. "Definitely not water."

_'Typical,_' Kate thought, shaking her head. _'Someone has to take charge here. Might as well be me_!'

Kate gathered her strength and rammed the wall of the cage with her side, making it bash against Humphrey's.

"Kate, what are you-doing?" Humphrey cried, feeling his cage move from an outside force.

Kate continued to struggle while saying, "Trying to get out!"

She charged at the cage's wall again, ramming her cage against Humphrey's once more.

"AH!" he cried, feeling the impact from Kate's cage. '_If Kate keeps doing that, she'll wind up hurting herself,_' Humphrey thought, worriedly. '_Normally, it'd be me who would panic in this situation. Why is she so desperate?_'

"Whoa, calm down," Humphrey assured Kate, trying to relax her.

Kate began to relax, still a little uneasy, and her cage leaned back into place beside Humphrey's cage.

"Listen, maybe they're taking us to where there's more food," Humphery added.

"Or maybe we are the food," she replied.

'_Never thought of that.'_ Humphrey thought. "Kate, you're right," he answered. "Fight! Fight, fight fight!"

"Raagh!" Kate cried, as she continued to struggle inside her cage.

* * *

After a good while of riding, the blue truck finally came to a stop in the middle of a small dusty clearing surrounded by a forest full of trees, rocks and grass. Two humans, who were following the orders of one human who must have been their leader, lifted the wolves' cages off the back of the truck and set them on the dusty ground.

"All right. Set them free," the human commanded.

The two humans slid open the cage lids and Kate and Humphrey hastilly broke free from their respective cages. They landed on the ground and Kate began to dash ahead of Humphrey, since she was much faster than him in running, but that didn't stop him from trying to keep up.

"Woo-hoo! Look at 'em go!" the leading human said, watching the wolves run until they were both out of his sight.

Kate continued to run at a fast, steady pace, which was a little too fast for Humphrey's taste. He was silently begging her in his mind to slow down, but he refused to ask out loud. Humphrey didn't want to seem pathetic in front of...well...around an Alpha.

'_Kate..., please..., slow... down!_' he thought, still running to keep up with his friend. _'Can't...keep...up...Stupid...Alpha...School!'_

Kate leaped over a fallen log and was now running through tall grass, at least a couple inches shorter than she and Humphrey were. She slowed her pace and finally came to a stop at the edge of a small cliff, exiting the tall grass, and glanced at the scenery around her.

"Wow," Kate breathed in amazement.

She could see a beautiful blue sky, mountains layered with snow in certain places, and trees far as the eye could see. It truly was an amazing sight.

"This isn't Jasper." '_It sure is beautiful, though.'_ Kate thought.

Humphrey, who had finally managed to catch up, walked up beside the female wolf who was enjoying the sights of this new place, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, but it sure does-"

Suddenly something small and round sped past the wolves' heads.

"-ROCK!" he finished.

They turned back around to find yet another rock heaading straight for them.

"Quick, get down!" Kate warned Humphrey.

He had managed to dodge the rock, but he was losing his balance on his hind legs. Kate hastilly, but gently, grabbed Humphrey's left ear with her mouth and pulled him down beside her, to avoid being spotted. They spotted two waterfowl and three porcupines standing in the middle of a large circle of grass that was obviously a lighter shade of green than the rest.

"What are they doing?" Kate asked.

_Down Below..._

The duck placed a golf-ball sized rock on the grass at the goose's side and the goose was holding a long stick that was carved in the shape of a golf club. He was lining it up, preparing for a shot. The duck stepped back and started talking into a small microphone-shaped stick, pretending to be some sort of announcer.

"What a smashingly brilliant story this is," he began. "The golfing goose from the low regions of the Arctic Circle is leading the pack."

Just then, one of the porcupines, the middle one to be precise, spoke up.

"He's usin' the wrong club!"

The golfing goose looked at the porcupine, irritated. His duck caddy gasped and turned his attention to the interrupting, prickly animal. The porcupine's buddies took a step away from him, leaving him in the middle and in the spotlight.

"Um," the duck began.

The porcupine gasped in surprise.

"Could you do me a favor, Needles, and, um, _shut_ the hole that makes the words," the yellow fowl ordered, calmly, but strictly.

Needles hastilly did what he was told and closed his mouth.

_Back With Kate and Humphrey..._

"Looks like they're playing some sort ot weird game," Humphrey observed, laying down beside Kate, looking at the area down below.

"Maybe they can tell us how to get home," Kate whispered.

"Yeah, and if they can't, we can eat 'em," Humphrey suggested.

Kate turned towards Humphrey, starting to get a slightly mischeivious smile. "Yeah," she answered. "Follow my lead."

Kate stood up and took a few steps closer to the edge of the small cliff. She braced herself and leaped, performing a beautiful array of front-flips, before perfectly landing on the dusty clearing below on all fours. Kate started to take a few steps foward, looking back at Humphrey, as if taunting him.

'_Let's see if he can do this without embarassing himself,_' she thought.

Humphrey looked down at Kate from the cliff, surprised that he had to jump as well.

'_Whoa!_' Humphrey thought. '_Isn't this like a 20-foot jump?' _

The Omega backed up, preparing to jump after Kate.

'_Okay, Humphrey, you can do this!'_

Humphrey attempted to jump, but his left hind leg lost its balance and he started to flail about.

'_Humphrey, you are going to die...'_

He couldn't hold his composure and he slipped. Humphrey was amazed that he managed to keep himself from screaming out loud, as he fell off the cliff and towards the ground. He landed, clumsily on his stomach, with a decent THUD, causing Kate to stop walking and turn her head around to look at Humphrey. By that time, he had managed to quickly bring himself to a sitting position and he stood up on all fours, starting to walk towards Kate like nothing happened.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

Kate turned back around, shaking her head, as she began to start walking again.

'_Nope, still embarassed himself.'_

Making sure that Kate wasn't looking at him, Humphrey stopped and tried shaking the pain off of his aching legs, as he began to follow the Alpha.

'_Note to self: NEVER do that again...'_

Humphrey and Kate followed the dusty path, that was surrounded by several pine trees and large rocks, making their way to confront these strange birds...

* * *

"Now you will see this shot is mine," Marcel, the golfing goose, said, as he tightened his grip on his wooden golf club.

He swished his small feathery tail, raised the golf club over his head, and..._WHAM_! Marcel swung his club, making contact with the makeshift golf ball, sending it flying through the air (even though the pin was only several yards in front of him...). His duck caddie, Paddy, flew up beside him, praising his shot.

"Ooh, splendid!" Paddy praised. "Wonderful hit, sir."

The rock flew through the air and landed in a carved wooden log, quickly sliding out because of its elevation on top of a large rock. The rock golf ball continued to soar through the air, now going in the direction of Kate and Humphrey. The she-wolf gasped and weaved to the side, dodging the pebble, while Humphrey jumped up, from surprise.

"_Whoa_!" he cried, barely dodging the rock, as it whizzed by his belly fur.

Humphrey landed and lowered his head down to look under his belly. Once he saw that no damage had been done, he began to relax, his tail lowering as well.

"Phew!" he breathed in relief.

As the ball continued to fly through the air, it rolled off an arched tree branch, bounced off a rock-embedded water fountain, bounced off yet another tree branch, shot by a bird (causing it to unintentionally bam its head on a towering thick tree branch), and bounced off a blue portable restroom.

"Just a minute!" someone cried from inside, assuming somebody must have knocked on the door.

Apparently, the porcupines thought this was funny, as they began to laugh, but instantly stopped when they were silenced by a hand motion from Marcel. He pointed at the incoming golf rock, and after a few seconds, it zoomed through the porcupine's prickly backs, bounced off the ground, under Paddy's foot, as he jumped up, and the ball made its way inside a hole in a nearby tree. The rock plummeted to the bottom of the tree and began to roll out onto the green blades of grass. The porcupines all lifted their feet in unision, allowing the ball to pass by onto the green, the lighter area of green grass.

"It's ugly, but a good runner," Paddy commented, as he watched the golf-ball sized rock, steadily roll towards the pin.

The rock rolled closer and closer towards the red and white pin, until it was only inches away from the pin's hole. Paddy waved his wings impatiently, silently urging the rock to keep going. Then, out of nowhere, a small black and white bird with red hair, flew down and stopped the ball with it's foot and began to peck at it, breaking the rock into a small pile of debris.

"_Aaaaah_!" Marcel screamed in disbelief. He turned to his duck caddie and frantically waved his feathery arms. "Did you see that?" he demanded. "Did you see that?"

"I guess the birdie ruined your _Birdie_," he replied, cooly, yet jokingly.

"Ha-ha, _very _funny," the golfing goose laughed sarcastically.

Marcel pointed at his duck caddie, threateningly. "Now, you mark it "Birdie" because it would have gone in," he ordered, snatching the thick toothpick marker from Paddy's left wing.

"Technically, sir, it _might_ have gone in," the yellow fowl corrected him.

"That silly bird stopped my shot from going in," Marcel insisted, trying to work his way around Paddy's arms to mark his score. "So, I will not take an extra stroke."

The goose's duck caddie was now pressed against the tree on his back, his webbed feet struggling against Marcel's chest.

"Mark it Birdie!" he pressed on.

"Well, it...It was an obstacle," Paddy said, as he finally managed to push Marcel off with his feet. He front-flipped, landing on the goose's neck, snatched the toothpack back from Marcel, and performed an array of backflips, before gracefully landing on the soft grass on both two feet. "And everyone has to play with the obstacles," Paddy explained, before tossing the toothpick into his mouth, and swallowing it.

The golfing goose continued to stare at his duck caddy.

"You know, we wouldn't want to lie," Paddy reminded him.

Marcel seemed offended by this. "This is not a lie," he insisted. "This is not a lie if you are French."

"Well, French-Canadian," the duck corrected. "There's a slash, a hyphen, in between there."

"I say French."

"-Candian."

"French."

"-Canadian."

"FRENCH!"

"-Canadian, sir," Paddy finished. "May I just say, though, that you are a wonderful golfer," he complemented.

"_Mercy,_" Marcel chuckled. "And you are a very good caddie."

Unknown to him, however, Kate and Humphrey were slowly walking up to them. Paddy's eyes widened in fear, for he saw the wolves. He shivered in fear before finally flying up. "Take off!"

Marcel looked in the direction of the tree to find Paddy flying away.

"Paddy, what is wrong with you?" he questioned.

The porcupines ran off as well, afraid that they were going to become wolf food. Marcel's question was soon answered as he saw two strange shadows and felt two figures looming above him. He slowly leaned his head backwards to see a gray male wolf and a golden-yellow furred female wolf.

"Ah, hello," he nervously greeted them.

Humphrey and Kate politely smiled at the goose, as he chuckled nervously.

"You are two wolves," Marcel acknowledged the pair. He turned his whole body around so that he was completely facing the two. "I have not seen many wolves in these parts. But I am not afraid of wolves. No (chuckles). I like wolves."

Humphrey and Kate exchanged a short glance with each other, before Humphrey spoke.

"Good," he started. "'Cause we just want to ask you a few qusetions."

"Oh, yes," Marcel said. Then he quickly pointed in the direction behind the wolves. "Quick! Look behind you!"

Humphrey and Kate both looked behind themselves, slightly confused. The golfing fowl jumped up and bashed the wooden golf club against the top of Humphery's head, who let out a groan of pain. He took this chance to start running away. Humphrey quickly looked at Kate, who returned his stare with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Grab him!" she urged him.

Humphrey didn't argue as he dashed after the brown and white bird. He grabbed onto Marcel's foot with his teeth, as the bird was taking flight. Being that Omegas weren't that strong, Humphrey was being dragged by the goose's resistance of being pulled down.

"So, you want to face the French Resistance?" Marcel challenged the wolf, looking behind him.

"That's French-Canadian!" Paddy shouted from a nearby tree.

"Whoa, my butt! My butt! My butt!" Humphrey shouted, muffled, as he got dragged past the area where Kate was standing.

The Alpha lowered her head and sighed in an annoyed tone, suddenly wondering why she told _him _to grab the bird instead of doing it herself. "Omegas..."

Humphrey kept a firm hold onto Marcel's foot, as he felt his footing on the grassy ground become limited more and more, until he couldn't feel the ground anymore.

"This is not a game, anymore!" Marcel told Humphrey, flying from left to right, trying to dodge branches that hung down from towering trees.

'_I've always wanted to fly, but this is ridiculous!' _Humphrey thought. '_And, ughh! This does NOT taste like chicken!'_

"Don't you wash your feet?" he asked the golfing goose.

Marcel continued to weave from left to right, dodging oncoming branches, much to Humphrey's relief. The Omega felt his heart rate speed up and the pumping of his adrenaline skyrocket. Sure, he felt this kind of rush when he went went log-sledding with the boys, but that, he had control over (most of the time). This was totally different, it was an all or nothing situation.

"Look out for the trees!" Paddy warned. "Watch that-"

"OOMPHH!"

Too late. Marcel had managed to knock the breath out of Humphrey by swooping him into a branch that was under himself, but at just the right range to ditch the wolf with a a pain in the gut.

'_Just when my stomach had stopped aching_,' Humphrey thought.

"Nice one sir," Paddy complemented, as he continued to follow from behind the two.

'_I've been embarassed long enough_!' he thought, gaining conifidence, all that he could anyway.

Humphrey managed to pull himself up to temporarily stand on the branch and leaped after the goose, once more.

"Gotcha!" he cried, as he latched onto Marcel's feet by holding on with his front paws.

Marcel looked back at his pursuer, but Humphrey realized too late that the look the bird was giving him wasn't a look of surprise.

"Hahaha!" Humphrey boasted. "Who's winning the game, now-" '_Ohhhh..._'

"Ha-ha-ha!" It was Marcel's turn to laugh now.

"Oh, no!"

A large patch of purple thorned vines came into Humhrey's view and he knew this wouldn't end well. Humphrey winced in pain as the vines scratched and scraped the skin under his furry cover, as the goose continued to carry him. They exited the vines, Humphrey still clinging on for dear life.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt," Paddy implied from a tree.

_'Really?_' Humphrey irritably thought.

Humphrey looked back at the thorned vines, surprised he was able to come out in one piece, with no visible scratches.

"How do you like it now, WOLF?" Marcel said, looking back at Humphrey, emphasizing the word 'wolf'.

Humphrey turned his head back around and looked underneath him to see a body of water. He tried to act against the goose's pull by paddling his feet in the aqua blue water.

'_This can't possibly get any worse_!' he thought.

The Omega continued to paddle through the water with a struggle until...

"AH!" he yelped in pain, coming to an abrupt stop.

The golfing goose had caused Humphrey to run straight into a rock, but that was the least of his problems.

'_Ow, god-dang it! I definately felt that_!' he almost sweared in his mind.

Where he got hit, the one place that guys try to avoid getting hit, was what he was in pain about. Humphrey whimpered in pain softly before Marcel pulled him up from the rock with a jerk, continuing their flight.

"Hole in one, sir!" Paddy said, standing on a rock that was beside the one Humphrey got hit.

"Whoa!" Humphrey made sure that he kept his lower region out of the way of any upcoming rocks that jutted up from the water.

"You have bitten off more than you can chew this time, my friend!" Marcel told the almost terrified wolf that hung onto him.

Humphrey knew he was right. Him and his buddies could break up fights, but he knew all too well that he couldn't get out of sticky situations by himself, especially this one. There was only one thing left he could do.

"HELP!" he screamed.

Kate followed the three from afar, her feet creating a rhytmitic pattern on the ground, as she ran past trees and rocks, determined to not let any of them out of her sight.

Humphrey manuevered his way around a dead log that was in the water and was now aware of Paddy flying beside him.

"My goodness. I...Look out for the..." the duck stammered, pointing to a lone moose standing in the river not too far ahead of them.

'_What the-_' Humphrey thought. '_Geez, you gotta be kidding me_!'

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he repeated, as Marcel continued to pull him, heading straight in the direction of the moose's rear end.

"Oh, he's a goner for sure," Paddy said.

The moose was chewing on some grass that had grown on the rock, until he felt something hit him. The animal looked up, only to find Humphrey standing on his antlers.

"Ah, ha-ha-ha," Humphrey chuckled nervously.

His feet were locked in place; Marcel struggling to break free. Humphrey could feel his back paws slipping from his firm hold on the moose's head. Marcel gave a final tug and Humphrey lost his footing, as well as his grip on the golfing fowl. He was sent flying into the air doing a slow frontflip in the process. Humphrey flew straight into a small flock of blue birds that were flying through the clouds in the eastward direction.

"Wait, what are you looking at?" Humphrey questioned the birds as they all tweeted in unision, staring at the wolf that was seemingly flying alongside them.

"What are you looking at?"

He then noticed that one of the bluebirds seemed familiar.

"Oh, hey, Frank."

Marcel came back into view in front of him and Humphrey wasn't going to pass up this chance. He scrambled to get a grip on the bird by scratching away at Marcel's back with his claws, who let out a yelp of pain. Humphrey managed to get a grip on the goose's wings and spread them out, causing them to start descending, preventing the bird's flight. The two looked down below to see the water and the ground coming into a dangerously close view. Marcel kicked Humphrey in the face, causing him to lose his grip, but he quickly regained it by grabbing Marcel's feet with his front paws. The fyling pair flipped uncontrollably towards the ground until they finally made contact.

SPLOOSH! Mud spattered up from the large puddle that Marcel was now laying in. Humphrey must have somehow gathered enough strength that he didn't know he had to slam the goose down in the sludgy dirt, just when they were about to land; hence the reason that he was standing in front of Marcel, clean and on all fours.

'_Game. Set, and Match_,' Humphrey thought, tiredly.

"Okay," Marcel said from the ground. "You 'ave a question?"

"Yeah," a new voice answered.

Humphrey and Marcel looked up on the higher level of ground to see a serious looking Kate.

"Where are we?"

* * *

"Idaho?" Kate asked in shock, looking at the two waterfowl in disbelief.

"Ida-who?" Humphrey asked, seemingly trying to be humorous, when he seriously didn't know where they were.

"_Qui,_ Idaho, land of mountains, rivers, lakes..." Marcel answered, while showering himself in the water of a water fountain that was attatched to a small, green wooden building, consisting of a map on the front wall that was above the water fountain, supposedly the park ranger's outhouse.

Humphrey and Kate continued to give the goose confused looks. The alpha didn't seem satisfied with such little information.

"and a few billion potatoes." the goose finished.

'_Well, that helped..._' Kate thought, sacrastically.

Out if nowhere, Paddy came up in front of the two wolves.

"The Sawtooth National Wilderness," the duck added.

"What are we doing in Idaho?" Kate demanded.

"You were relocated to, um..." The duck chuckled mid-sentence before finishing slyly. "...repopulate."

"AHH!" Kate exclaimed, wide-eyed, obviously against the idea.

She then became slightly creeped out when she moved her eyes to see Humphrey staring straight ahead at seemingly nothing, with his mouth open, his tongue hanging from his mouth. It seemed that he liked the idea, contrary to herself. This caused her to briefly think about something she had put off until no time in particular. Humphrey was always happy to be around her and always tried to cheer her up when she was down. Sure, that's what friends did for each other, but the way Humphrey did it in such a caring way made her think. Not to mention that, before she left for alpha school, Humphrey was pretty sad, obviously because he didn't want her to leave. But she had noticed at the corner of her eye, when she had given him a soft hug in hopes of cheering up her friend, she saw that the young Omega was blushing slightly, while in her embrace. Could Humphrey possibly...?

'_Nah, I'm just thinking too much_,' Kate thought. But she soon had doubted that thought. '_But,_ _could Humphrey really like me?_'

Kate realized that, for a quick second, she had softened her gaze a little at Humphrey, but she quickly shook off her thoughts and changed her expression from thoughtful to slightly disturbed again. She knew she had more pressing matters on her paws right now, like for starters, how they were going to get back to Jasper. Furthermore, it was against their pack law for an Omega to have a crush on an Alpha, and vice-versa. She used her right paw to push Humphrey's chin up, closing his mouth, but that didn't stop him from a having a large grin on his face, still in some kind of trance. The Alpha turned her gaze back towards Marcel, noticing he was still rambling on about the subject she was rejecting.

"They want you big wolves to make a lot of little wolves," Marcel said, chuckling slyly with his duck caddie who had appeared beside him.

Humphrey, who must have finally exited his trance, started to speak again.

"Well, sounds good to me," he said, obviously liking the idea. "Park shouldn't be without some wolves. I mean, only for the good of the park." As he finished, he gave Kate a sly look look, his eyes the definition of teasing. Kate returned his gaze with a stern look, but not necessarily a glare. It was sort of like the look a mother would give her child if he/she wanted something and the mother said no. That sort of look.

Humphrey had always dreamed of possibly cuddling with his attractive friend, the feeling of her soft body pressed closely to his, was enough to drive him wild, but Humphrey never thought about..._doing things _with her. Well, maybe once. But both possibilities seemed fairy-tales away from him.

"So, you two are undomesticated partners?" Paddy asked the two, chuckling, his green eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Paddy, please. Don't be rude," Marcel told his caddie, now drying himself under a hand dryer that was close to the water fountain. He turned to the wolves.

"So, you two are..." The goose stuck his head inside of the dryer, muffling the last part. "Boyfriend, girlfriend?"

Humphrey and Kate looked at each other confused, not understanding what he had asked. Marcel brought his head back out from under the dryer, making sure they heard what he said next.

"You are an item?" Marcel asked the pair, chuckling.

"Well-" Humphrey began, before being cut off by Kate, having his mouth closed shut with her paw again.

"No." she finished for him.

Marcel spread out his wings, letting the dryer work its drying magic on his feathers.

"You wolves, you are funny," he said, before all of his feathers fluffed up, making him appear almsot twice as big as he usually was.

Humphery couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and smile at the goose. He looked kind of funny like that. Kate couldn't help but agree for a brief second, before her Alpha insticts took over. She let a long sigh. Kate didn't have time for games.

"We have to get home, _now_," the she-wolf urged. "There's going to be trouble if I don't get back to Jasper."

"All right, all right!" Humphrey replied, surprised by his friend's sudden need to get home. "You're freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out," Kate defended herself. "I just have to get home."

Marcel and Paddy walked in between in the two, momentarilly cutting them off, making their way toward the nearby green park bench.

"Is this about Barf?" Humphrey teased.

"It's _Garth_," Kate shot back. "And it's about responsibilities. So I wouldn't expect you to understand."

As Kate fininshed her last sentence, she walked away from Humphrey.

"Hmph," Humphrey said to no one in particular, shrugging off her comment.

Kate walked up to the park bench, seeing Marcel lying on the top of it, on his stomach, his body turned opposite from her and Paddy walking towards him.

"Can you help me?" she asked the Marcel. "I need to get home, fast."

"Alright, Miss Fast," he joked, turning his head towards the wolf.

Paddy walked onto the golfing goose's back and jumped up a little, then came back down, cracking Marcel's back.

"Ooooh!" he let out a groan. "Where is home sweet home?"

"Jasper Park Canada."

"Jasper Park?" Marcel asked surprised, as Paddy stretched his neck. "Get out of here!" Paddy cracked the goose's neck to the left.

"We love Jasper Park!" Marcel finished.

"Oh, yes, yes," Paddy chimed in, cracking Marcel's neck once more. "We've toured it many times."

"Paddy, please," Marcel silenced his caddie. "We've toured it many times."

"I dated a pintail from Jasper once," Paddy continued, as he cracked Marcel's neck once more, the top of the bird's head now facing the top of the bench. "She never stopped quacking. Drove me _nuts_."

"Drove her right to me, heh, heh!" Marcel chuckled. "Bound to happen. Bound to happen."

Kate sighed. These guys really were as crazy as they looked. "So, you can help me then, get home."

"We haven't played Jasper in quite a while," Paddy replied, his face seeming to light up with excitement. "I think it would be a smashing idea." The duck pulled Marcel's right leg back, causing it to crack.

"OWWWW!" Marcel loosened his neck on his own, from the pain of his now throbbing leg.

"Oooh," Kate mouthed, closing her eyes, tightly. That had to hurt.

"This is true," Marcel said. "So, of course I will help."

Humphrey walked up beside Kate, realizing things were working in their favor.

"I like you two," Marcel continued. "You make me laugh."

Kate and Humphrey smiled at him, silently thanking him.

"And you didn't eat me, so I owe you a favor," Marcel smiled at the wolves sheepishly.

Paddy walked back towards Marcel's feet and pulled his leg again, cracking it.

"OWWW!"

'_Ow, now that's _definately _gotta hurt_,' Humphrey thought.

'_This is going to take longer than I thought_...' Kate thought, bitterly.

But hey, at least they had a start on how to get back home. Right?

_Chapter 2 of this fanfic done! Hope this chapter wasn't too long for you guys. I wanted to fit in everything from Humphrey and Kate first arriving in Idaho and meeting the fowl pair, Marcel and Paddy, to learning the real reason they were brought there in the first place. Will Humphrey and Kate be able to find a ride back to Jasper quick enough to stop possible war? Next time on Alpha and Omega: A Different Perspective: __**"A Road Trip Short Lived"**__. It seems that Kate is getting suspicious of Humphrey's feelings for her. Will he get found out? More importantly, hat ever happened to Liliy, Kate's younger sister, the howl impaired Garth, Humphrey's Omega pals, and most of all, Kate's parents? The tension builds, next time on A&O: A Different Perspective! Be sure to remember the 3 R's: rate, review, and remember the story! See you next time!_

_(A/N: I'll try to update faster next time.)_


	3. Back in a Box

**Whoo! Here we go, another **_**massive**_** chapter done! Once again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I would've updated like _two or three days ago_, but, hey, what can you expect from Dial-up internet connection. But, I guess I can be nothing but grateful because some people don't have anything! :) Some ideas for my other current story for Back at the Barnyard, "Carnival-Struck Barnyard", tried to collide with this one, and my final exams in high school had me preoccupied with studying, but I finished this, regardless! Plus, I got two words for you: SCHOOL'S OUT! That's right, so since it's summer vacation, now, I'll have lots more time for writing! Isn't that great?...*Ahem*! Anyway, I put in a few flashbacks, but I think there's a rather lengthy one in particular that I think took up a good part of the chapter, but it should be very entertaining to read. And, I know the chapter's title was going to be something else, but the road trip has only just begun, so that name was out! **

**Anyway...**

**And now a gift to you from me...here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

(A/N: Heh, heh! Gettin' creative with the title boxes :)

**_Chapter 3: Back in a Box..._**

* * *

Back in Jasper, tension was amiss after finding out that Winston's daughter, Kate, had gone missing. She was supposed to marry the Eastern Pack Alpha, Tony's, son, Garth, but they found out that Kate had disappeared "under mysterious circumstances". The wolves of the Western half of the valley, consisting of Winston, his wife, Eve, the Alpha-female and mother of Kate (who's absent) and Lilly (who was there), Hutch and Candu, two Alphas who had accompanied Kate on her first hunt, and some others were walking to the river border of their territory to have a meeting with the Eastern wolves. They consisted of the Alpha-male Tony, his son, Garth, Claw and Scar, the two wolves who ruined Kate's first attempt at hunting because they caused and got stuck in a stampede, Kate having to save them, and some others. The clearing was surrounded by dark pine trees and the jagged mountain on the side. Water sloped down the mountain that kept the steady flow of the water in the narrow river. Winston and Tony were now face to face, on their respective sides of the water border.

"Where did she go?" the old Eastern Alpha asked, scruffly.

"Maybe I should ask you," Winston countered, sternly.

"You know that's not my style."

"My wolf, Can-do, knows your style." Winston turned to his Alpha, who was standing on a small platform that pertruded from the near by mountain.

Winston turned back to Tony and Can-do growled menacingly at the old Eastern Alpha. He had been jumped by a group of Eastern wolves and more than one cut had been left on his side. Tony bared his teeth as well, a growl forming in his throat, but he got cut short by Eve.

"I just want to say one thing," Eve started as she walked up beside her mate.

Now Eve, she is normally a very nice wolf. Kind, warm-hearted, and pretty. Kate actually got most of her looks from her mother. She and her daughter shared the same eye and fur color, except that Kate's was a tad darker. Eve always wanted what was best for her pack and no wolf could tell her otherwise. But if she got angered by something or someone, she didn't have to think twice before telling them off.

"If any of you wolves have hurt my daughter," she continued. "I will personally _rip_ out your eyes and _shove them_ down your throat, so you can see my claws _tear your carcass open_!"

Her threat echoed throughout the clearing, causing literally everyone to back up from the angry Alpha on their respective sides, except for Winston and Tony who somehow held their ground. Eve's threat scared one of the wolves on the Eastern side so bad, that he lost his balance and slipped off a large rock that was beside the mountain, whimpering as he hit the ground.

Lilly decided to take a chance and ask her mother a question, hoping she wouldn't get yelled at as well. "Um, mom?"

"Not now, dear," Eve told her, sweetly, looking at her youngest daughter. "Mommy's in a rage." Eve turned her glare back to Tony and his pack.

Lilly was an Omega. She had snowy white fur, bright lavender eyes, and a very shy personality. Even though she does like to be a little playful sometimes, since she _is _ an Omega, she kept part of her hair covered over her left eye, possibly signaling that she wasn't the most talkative wolf around.

Her only friends were her sister, Kate, and her parents, of course, until she met Humphrey. They met after his buddies left to do something that she hadn't heard. Lilly was looking for Kate because she had mysteriously left from their game of 'tag'.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: One year ago; Shortly after Kate left for Alpha School**

* * *

*Humphrey couldn't help but laugh after his buddies jumped on him out of nowhere, shouting "WOLF PILE!".

He had to admit, it was both funny, yet painful at the same time. He was gonna have to get used to being flattened like that, especially since Mooch was pretty big for a teenage pup. Shakey was jumping up and down on Mooch's back like he was some sort of trampoline, which didn't make Humphrey's pain much better. Salty playfully tackled Shakey off of Mooch, who's rather large belly had Humphrey almost trapped underneath. Salty and Shaky had landed on the ground behind Humphrey and Mooch and they continued to playfully scuffle.

Laughing, Humphrey struggled from under Mooch's stomach and looked ahead again, a sad look returning to his eyes. From a distance he could see the lean form of Kate jumping over a carved boulder, making her way towards Alpha School. Mooch who was laughing along with the group had stopped, noticing Humphey's change in mood.

He turned his head to his left, looking at Humphrey's face, asking, "You okay, Humphrey?"

Humphrey gathered all the strength he could muster and made a final struggling attempt to escape his overweight buddy's unintentional hold. He finally succeeded, landing on his stomach, a few inches in front of his initial point.

"Yeah," he groaned. "I'm fine."

The sad Omega collected himself off the ground and once again on all fours, his expression unchanged. He sat down in the spot he was in, looking in the distance, where Kate used to be, ears flattened against his head. Mooch took notice of this and decided to let the guys know. He managed himself back up to his paws and turned towards the scuffling Salty and Shakey.

"Hey, guys," Mooch prodded. The two continued to laugh and scuffle around in place.

Mooch tried again. "Guys!"

Nothing.

"GUYS!"

That seemed to work. The two stopped playing and looked at Mooch, ears pointed up, meaning they had heard him. Salty and Shaky picked themselves up from the ground and walked over towards their obese friend.

"What's up, Mooch?" Salty asked, curiously.

Mooch looked over to their eldest of the bunch, Humphrey, and said, "I think there's something wrong with Humphrey."

"What?" Salty asked, confused, looking in their buddy's direction.

"Humphrey?" Shakey added, obviously concerned.

Salty slowly walked over towards Humphrey, who had his back turned towards them.

Once he made it to Humphrey's right side, Salty took a seat beside him, placed his left foreleg over his shoulders and asked, "You okay, buddy?"

The tallest, skinniest Omega's natural somewhat smooth-talker voice was full of concern.

Salty's voice brought Humphrey back from his thoughts and he looked at his buddy who was eying him, suspiciously.

"I'm fine, guys, really," Humphrey insisted changing his expression and tone, trying to hide how upset he really was.

Mooch and Shakey joined up with the two and they looked just as unconvinced as Salty was. He began to move his foreleg from Humphrey's shoulders, who then tried to lighten the mood.

"C'mon," he started, excitedly, as he stood up, coming out if Salty's grip. "Let's go find the log sled for another test run."

As soon as he began to walk away, Shakey quickly stepped in his way, waving his left fore-paw in defiance.

"Uh-uh-uh!" he said in a child-like voice. "We're not leaving until you tell us what's wrong."

Why wouldn't these guys give up? "I already told you," Humphrey insisted, getting a little annoyed. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you look all sad when you saw Kate leaving?" Mooch asked.

This made Humphrey a little nervous. _They noticed that?_

"Oh, that," Humphrey began, nervously. "Well, I, uh..."

"Kate?" Shakey asked, curiously. "You mean the oldest daughter of our pack's leaders? _That_ Kate?"

"Exactly," Salty answered, matter-of-factly. "It must've been time for Kate to leave for Alpha School."

Humphrey's ears pointed up in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"Winston called a meeting a few months ago to announce that all the wolf pups that looked fit enough to endure the training of Alpha School, which included Kate, would participate in a few months, so they could be able to support and provide for the pack in times of need," Salty answered. "You arrived here a day after, so that's probably why you didn't know the full story until now (A/N: I will explain Humphrey's arrival to the Western Pack of Jasper later in the story)."

"Then, it must have been time to go," Mooch said, understanding.

"So, what does that have to do with Humphrey being upset?" Shakey asked, innocently.

Salty turned his gaze to Humphrey and a sly smile formed on his muzzle. "Well, if you ask me, I think Humphrey's got a crush on the cutie."

Humphery's cheeks turned a bright pink under his fur, as he noticed Shakey and Mooch look at him accusingly. If he was going to get out of this, he was going to have to think fast.

"What...Kate?" he began, innocently. "You guys think I...that I...like her?"

"It's the only explanation why you're so sad," Salty told him.

"Guys, I don't like Kate," he insisted, even though he did grow feelings for his friend over the time that they had spent together the past few months. "We're just friends, okay?"

"Yeah, just friends," Mooch said. "That's probably all you guys will ever be."

"Huh?" Humphrey asked, confused.

"Didn't Winston tell you that Alphas and Omegas can't be a couple?" Salty asked him.

_That must've been what Winston was about to say before he cut himself off._ Humphrey thought.

"_Alphas and Omegas can't ma-uh..._" Humphrey remembered him say only moments ago. "_That's our custom. The _law _of the pack._"

_He was gonna say 'mate', wasn't he?_ Humphrey asked himself. _He must've known..._

"I-" Humphrey started.

"There's nothing for you, there," Shakey said. "But-"

"We _do_ have a recommendation," Mooch finished for him.

"Really?" Humphrey replied, still a little uninterested. "And that'd be?"

"Oh, yeah," Salty said, catching on. "Kate's little sister, Lilly."

Humphrey's left ear twitched a little, but he didn't pay it any mind. That was natural for wolves.

"Her sister?" Humphrey asked. "Guys, I-"

"Just hear us out, buddy," Mooch insisted. "She's an Omega, like us."

"She's a real cutie," Salty added.

"And she's single," Shakey finished.

"Oh, really?" Humphrey said, cockily, while sitting down. "Then why haven't any of you guys tried to ask her out?"

"We're too shy," Shakey said, simply, as him and the others sat in a semi-circle in front of Humphrey.

"Too shy?" Humphrey asked, as he let out a chuckle. "Even the smooth-talker, Salty, here?" He looked at the lightest of the three who was sitting to his right.

"Hey, wolves aren't always as they seem," Salty defended, as he wrapped his tail around his front paws and looked down a little, shamefully.

Humphrey couldn't help but laugh a little. "But, guys, Kate already asked me to keep her little sister company while she was away."

All three of his buddies perked up at what Humphrey had just said. Shakey walked over to Humphrey's left side and placed an arm around him like Salty had done before, after he had sat down, of course.

"Then, Humphrey, you've got it better than all of us!" Shakey told him, with a broad grin.

"He's right, Humphrey," Salty added. "You could _totally_ ask her out."

"No one's asking anyone out, okay?" Humphrey settled. "Kate asked me to keep Lilly company, while she's away at Alpha School, and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm not gonna take advantage of my friend's _little sister_, guys!"

"But, Humphrey," Mooch chimed in. "Lilly's not _that much_ younger than Kate."

"This isn't about age, Mooch," Humphrey was loosing his cool. "It-it's about me-"

"Liking Kate?" Salty finished for him, curiously.

Humphrey didn't need a medicine wolf to know that his blood pressure was rising.

"**NO**!" he yelled at Salty, causing Shakey to quickly bring his arm back, stand, and take a few steps away from Humphrey.

Salty flinched, something he rarely ever did, but he had never seen their buddy get so mad, especially if it was about girls.

Humphrey took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. Even he was surprised that he let his anger get the best of him.

"I'm sorry, Salty," he apologized. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that...I've got a lot on my mind."

"What's there to have?" Shakey asked, in his innocent voice. "All we Omegas ever think about is fun and girls."

Humphrey sighed, irritably at Shakey's clueless comment. He was pretty sure his mind was more on the 'girls' part. And the 'girl' was Kate. He wanted to keep his promise to Kate so she could see what a great friend he can really be. Now to actually find Lilly.

"Well, you know what we can do to get your mind off things?" Mooch asked, in hopes of cheering Humphrey up.

"Log sledding!" Shakey said, excitedly jumping up and down in place.

"Sounds great," Humphrey said, still sounding a little distant. "You guys go find the log and we'll meet up later today at the same lift-off spot, I'd say around sunset. I'm going to meet this Lilly girl and get to know her a little better."

"Okay," Mooch and Shakey said, getting up and beginning to walk away, obeying Humphrey's order.

Though they were all friends, Humphrey was the oldest of all of them, so that made Winston appoint Humphrey as the future Omega leader. They guessed that was when they were all old enough to break up fights, and when Kate got back from Alpha school.

Salty stayed behind to have a quick word with Humphrey. He stood and walked over to the wolf's right side once again. He took a seat by him and wrapped his left arm around Humphrey's shoulders again, like he had done a few moments ago.

"Y'know, Humphrey, I may not know what's exactly on your mind," he started, "but whatever it is, you do what your heart thinks is best."

Humphrey looked into his buddy's yellow eyes. He didn't think Salty could give such helpful advice. He was quite wise to be so young.

"Thanks, Salty."

Salty gave Humphrey a final pat on the back and got up, preparing to follow Shakey and Mooch for their log-sled hunt.

"No problem, buddy." He began to walk forward in pursuit of the other two. Salty turned his head back towards Humphrey while he was walking, and said. "Don't forget to meet us at the hill at sunset!"

"I'll be there, pal," Humphrey promised with a smile, his tail wagging a little.

Salty nodded in return and turned his head back around, then broke into a jog so he could catch up with the others, to find the log sled. Humphrey couldn't help but smile a little while Salty left. Even though he had become close with all of them, Salty seemed like the only one of the three who understood him the most. He loved those guys. They were like the brothers he never had.

But his happy thoughts soon vanished as he remembered that a certain girl wolf he had become close with was gone, and wouldn't be back until one year had come and gone. He looked down and his ears flattened against his head.

_I'm gonna miss Kate..._Humphrey thought, sadly. _I wish she didn't have to go._

No matter what he told the guys, he knew he liked Kate since the day he had met her. She was just so sweet and caring and pretty...He was beginning to hate the pack law already and he had just found out about it. Humphrey's heart raced whenever he was around her and he knew he was blushing when Kate gave him that soft hug before she left. He wanted to be more than just her friend.

Humphrey sighed, thoughtfully. Thinking about Kate wasn't making this any better.

* * *

Kate's younger sister, the young snow-colored girl pup, named Lilly, found a lone gray and black colored pup sitting by itself in an area that she had recently run past, trying to escape 'the hungry Alpha' (which was Kate) in a game Lilly had self-named 'Catch the Caribou'. Lilly noticed that the pup looked a little sad from where she was standing because its ears were flattened against its head and the pup was looking down, his eyes looking at the ground. She could tell the pup was male because the way his face was detailed. Not many female wolves had rough-looking faces.

She shyly walked up to the pup's left side and prodded his left foreleg with a paw. "Um, excuse me."

Humphrey lifted his head to the soft, innocent female voice and turned to look at who had wanted his attention. His blue eyes met a bright purple one. The pup's left eye was covered by her white hair. Not just her hair was white, but she was an all white wolf. It was more of a snow-white color though. Could this be Lilly?

"Hi," he said in a friendly voice.

She had turned her head away slightly, after getting the wolf's attention, out of shyness. But the friendly tone of his voice gave her the courage to continue.

Lilly looked back into Humphrey's crystal blue eyes and continued, her voice curious. "Hi. Um, have you seen my older sister, Kate, around here? We were playing tag...sort of, and she just up and disappeared."

Humphrey became a little uneasy at her question. Kate had told him before she left that Lilly was extremely sensitive, so if someone told her something that might upset her, she would become really crestfallen. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he couldn't lie to Kate's little sister, either.

He took a deep breath and answered, still not sure if she would like it. "Oh, I, uh, hate to be the one to tell you this, but...Kate had to leave for Alpha School, today."

Lilly's eyes reflected the sadness that seemed to come into her voice all of a sudden. "W-what?"

This is exactly what Humphrey was afraid of. He never made a girl upset before and he wasn't going to start now.

"S-she left without saying good-bye?" Lilly asked innocently, her pupils beginning to wobble, threatening to form tears in her eyes.

Humphrey couldn't stand it when anyone cried and he definitely didn't want to see Kate's little sister cry. He got up and moved towards Lilly's right side, sitting down in the process.

Humphrey wrapped his left foreleg around her shoulders, as she sat down, too.

"Well, she asked me to tell you good-bye for her and that she hated to have to leave so unexpectedly." he said, trying to comfort Lilly.

She didn't say anything, so Humphrey continued.

"And besides, Kate asked me to keep you company, while she's away, so if you want someone to play with, you've got me."

He gave Lilly a comforting smile and in return, she smiled as well. Humphrey had to admit, Lilly was actually pretty cute...and friendly. He didn't get himself into too much trouble, this time, after all.

"Okay," Lilly said, starting to cheer up. This guy was really nice...and he seemed familiar, too.

Then it dawned on her. "Hey, I know you! You're that wolf that came here from the South (A/N: Again, I will explain, later) and made friends with Kate and the guys, Salty, Shahey, and Mooch."

"Yep, that's me," Humphrey said. "Name's Humphrey, by the way."

"Lilly," she introduced, cutely batting her eyelashes.

"So, Lilly, don't ya have any friends?" Humphrey asked, curiously.

"Well, if you don't count my sister or my parents, then no," she replied, sadly.

"Really?" Humphrey asked, slightly surprised. "Why not?"

"I know a lot of wolves, but I just don't really talk with them that much, not like _this_," she answered, putting emphasis on the the word 'this'.

"Well, if you want, I can be your friend," Humphrey offered, with a smile, pulling Lilly a little closer to him.

"Really?" Lilly asked, looking back up at Humphrey, her tail starting to wag, involuntarily.

"Sure," he replied. "I like you. You're really sweet."

Lilly began to feel warm all over from Humphrey's compliment. She knew she was blushing and with her white muzzle, it was probably close to being visible. Lilly wanted to thank Humphrey, but not with just words.

She gathered up all of her courage and affectionately licked Humphrey's cheek. "Thank you, Humphrey. You're really nice, too."

It was Humphrey's turn to be embarrassed, now, as he blushed a little. Her tongue was really soft and wet, against his muzzle. He smiled in return, his tail starting to wag a little as well. A warm feeling started to stir around in his heart. It wasn't that he was falling for Lilly, it was just that he was feeling a deep friendship from someone who cares that he never felt before. Like having a sister.

But, unknown to Humphrey, she had other thoughts.

Lilly leaned her head slightly against Humphrey's, starting to feel a warm feeling in her heart that she never felt before. "Say, Humphrey, you wanna know what else I think about you?"

This interested him. "What?"

"I think..._you're it_!" Lilly said, playfully, as she prodded him with a paw and started to run away.

Humphrey chuckled to himself before he stood up on all fours, and began to run after her. "Not for long!"

Thus began their beautiful friendship.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Over the year, Humphrey and Lilly learned to trust each other more and more and became fast friends. Best friends, even. But what he didn't know was that Lilly had developed feelings for him over that time and wanted to tell him how she felt. A few days before Kate returned, the two harbored a secret that almost ruined their friendship for good, but Humphrey helped her through it.*

He had given her the best advice anyone had ever given her: that somewhere down the line, she would meet the wolf of her dreams, and sure enough, there he was. Cowering behind his dad in fear of her anger-troubled mother.

"W-well, since Kate stood up Garth," Lilly started nervously. "I could show him around until she gets back." she offered, giving a hopeful look.

"Hmph," Garth grunted to himself. "I wouldn't say 'stood up'."

"Garth!" Eve scolded.

"Uh, sounds good to me," Garth said, cheekily smiling. If anyone was more scared of Eve's evil threats, it was Garth...well, next to Humphrey.

"Well, come on Garth," Lilly prompted, starting to turn around and slowly head back into her territory.

Garth obeyed. He jumped over the small river border, landing close to Eve, who snarled at him. The Alpha whimpered in fear and followed after his, unknown to him, Omega admirer.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Eve asked, moving her short blonde hair back with a paw. "She gets it from me."

The middle-aged Alpha-female turned and started to head back into their part of the park as well, leaving Winston to warmly smile at her, as she left. That smile turned back into a cold stare as it fixed on the Eastern Pack's Alpha-male.

"I'll give her till the full moon," Tony said, referring to Kate.

Winston squinched his eyes into angry slits as he glared at his old friend. The two had once been good friends, but for unknown reasons, Winston broke up their packs' union of one to become two seperate packs in Jasper Park.

His, the Western, and Tony's, the Eastern.

The brown-furred wolf had held a grudge on Winston for breaking the packs and that's how their bitter arguement began. Somehow, though, Tony had managed to convince Winston to let their packs become one again when their eldest children got old enough to marry and unite the packs.

Now, there was Garth, but no Kate.

The wolves of both packs turned and started to head back into their own sides of the valley. Winston walked back with a heavy mind. Only one line was going through his head.

'_Kate, wherever you are, please come home in one piece._'

* * *

_It is beautiful out there,_ A radio buzzed from a nearby van that was parked in front of a wooden log cabin.

Marcel and Paddy urged Humphrey and Kate to follow them quietly and stealthily. This came naturally to Alphas; they were well-trained hunters, which in turn, made them incredibly stealthy.

_Almost makes you want to hit the potato patch_, the radio continued, as the group of four edged towards the back of the R.V.

_If you haven't already hit the outdoors, get on out your door!_

Paddy passed Marcel his trusty golfing stick and he used it to pull the handle on the top back door. There were two. The one on top had a small window, while the bottom door was just...the bottom half of the doors.

The top door slowly moved open, until it reached the limit on its hinge.

_The weather today is..._

"Your ride home," Marcel announced to the wolves, waving his free wing towards the opening in the back of the vehicle.

"Quick, get in!" Paddy urged, pointing up to the doors with his thumb.

Humphrey stood on his hind legs and placed his arms on top of the bottom door, looking inside the small space.

"Huh?"

It consisted of a window on the left side, with opened curtains, a long seat that was attatched to the back of the wall that seperated the front half of the truck from the back, with a lone suitcase laying on it, along with various scattered items, including socks. There were also a few large crates stacked on top of another in the right corer of the space.

"What?" Humphrey asked with a shocked and slightly annoyed tone.

He loosened his grip on the door and landed back on the ground on all fours, rejoining the group of Kate and the waterfowl.

"Boxed up twice in one day," he complained. "What are the odds?"

Suddenly, the animals heard the creak of a door opening. A muscular, bald man with a scraggy beard, whom was holding a black suitcase in his hand and a pink one under his arm, stood at the cabin's entrance, awaiting a small-sized lady to come out from the inside.

The birds gasped in unision, shooing Humphrey and Kate to the left side of the van, to avoid being spotted. "Hide!"

The wolves peered around the van curiously, while Marcel began to explain.

"That right there is Garn and Debbie Theocarcus," the goose began, as the human couple walked down the steps of the log cabin, and begin to slowly approach the R.V. "Luckily for you, they travel every year to Jasper, right after Sawtooth."

"The day's looking pretty," Garn stated, as he and his wife came up behind their vehicle. He tossed the suitcases in simultaneously, as he finished, pointing at the small lady, named Debbie, "and so is my woman."

She cooed at her husband's compliment, as he shut the top back door.

Humphrey and Kate exchanged short looks with each other. Humphrey gave a look of almost pure confusion, while Kate looked more creeped out than confused. The two looked back at the couple.

'_And I thought my _mom and dad _were mushy,_' Kate thought creepily.

Then a song that must have been familiar to Debbie began to play, and she started to move her shoulders along with the melody. "This is the song we met to."

"C'mere, you!" Garn said ecstatically, grabbing her hand and twirling her towards him. "Let's dance!"

The dancing pair manuevered their way over towards the left side of the van, alarming the spying group of wolves and birds.

'_Oh, boy,_' Humphrey thought, trying to think fast.

Marcel and Paddy retreated under the bottom of the van, followed by Kate, who was right behind them.

"Down here," Marcel prompted. "Hurry!"

Humphrey caught on and clumsily followed them, his feet slipping on the ground, but he caught his balance and made his way under the van, just in time to avoid being spotted. He took a laying position beside Kate and looked at the two waterfowl standing in front of him. Marcel was ducking down because his long neck gave him more height than his clucky caddie, who was basically fully standing.

"Now, he was in a motorcycle gang, and she was a librarian," the goose began, as Humphrey crawled to the edge of their covering to see what was going on outside, as Marcel explained.

"And opposites attract if you will," Paddy chimed in.

"Exactly," Marcel agreed, looking at the wolves.

The Omega had retaken his place beside Kate, but he wasn't necessarily listening to the Theocarcus' backstory. He was paying more attention to the music that was playing above them. The beat was actually kind of catchy.

"In this case, it was a bookstore that also sold beer, so they met," Marcel finished.

Kate honestly wasn't too interested in the topic herself, but she had at least payed attention to them. She turned her head to look at Humphrey and wasn't surprised at what she found. He had his eyes closed with a big smile on his face, as he patted his front left paw on the ground in sync with the playing music and was moving his head in rhytm with the beat. Kate narrowed her eyes a little at the clueless wolf. Of course he would be dancing to the music at times like this.

'_Omegas,_' she thought, slightly irritated.

Kate gently elbowed Humphrey's paw, breaking him out of his little trance, causing him to divert his attention to her.

"Come on," Kate told him. "We have to get in."

The Alpha led the way from under the van, now standing on the vehicle's right side, opposite the Theocarcus couple, and on the same side as the log cabin. She peered around the corner, checking for Debbie and Garn and saw that they had a golden opportunity. Kate quickly walked over to the back of the truck and stood on her hind legs, placing her right forepaw on the van for balance. She extended her foreleg to reach for the bottom door's knob with her left paw, until she heard giggling and footsteps coming towards her. The she-wolf turned her head to see the dancing humans coming from around the corner of the van and in her direction. Fortunately Garn's back was towards her and Debbie was in front of him, so she couldn't see over him.

Kate jumped back in alarm, loosing her grip on the back of the van and landed on the grround beside Humphrey, who looked at her, then back at the couple, just as alarmed as she was, if not more. Marcel gasped in alarm, while Paddy covered his face with one wing in utter annoyance and disbelief.

"All right, here we go," the man said, as he and the woman continued to dance to the playing soundtrack.

They now had one arm across each other's shoulders and were taking steps backwards, towards the wolves, causing Kate and Humphrey to take steps back by instict. Humphrey looked at Kate with a bright smile on his face silenting telling her they were going to have to dance. Kate returned his gaze, with an unsure look in her eyes, but if dancing was their only way out of this, then so be it. Garn and Debbie were now taking steps back, as well as shaking their phanies in circular motions in front of the wolves.

'_You've gotta be kidding me,_' Kate thought.

The two wolves mimicked the humans, shaking their rear ends as well, tails slightly swishing behind them, as they stepped back some.

"You're just a dream," Garn told his wife, as he criss-crossed his legs, then took a bigger step back, causing the wolves to shake their phanies one last time and jump back, trying to keep as much distance between them and the humans as possible. Garn and Debbie had taken their arms from around one another, and were now holding hands. Garn's right to Debbie's left.

Marcel saw this opportunity to come from under the van and open the top door again by its handle with his golf stick. It slowly came open and they turned towards the wolves. Kate looked in the birds' direction and saw them waving their wings up and down, as if signaling them. Humphrey stopped moving his head along with the rhytm and looked over to the waterfowl as well, just in time to see them pointing up at the open door in unision. Humphrey and Kate sidestepped past the occupied humans that had turned again, so their backs were still facing the wolves, and towards the back of the van again. The Omega did a clumsy, but swift, rolling manuever in front of Kate, so he was now on her left side.

Kate squinted her eyes at her target and tried jumping up into the van's entrance, but she realized she hadn't jumped high enough and began to slip. Kate's forepaws tried to grip onto the rim of the bottom door for support, but her slipping hind paws said otherwise. Before having time to react, Kate lost her balance and slipped off of the van, but was surprised to feel a pair fuzzy paws grab her and wrap around her waist before she hit the ground. Without thinking and struggling a little from Kate's weight, Humphrey spun Kate around and tried to hold her steady, so she could get her footing on the ground, which she managed to do, but he ended up dipping her, his left foreleg wrapped firmly around her back to keep her from falling. Kate herself was leaned back, balancing herself on her left hind leg; her right hind leg pointing straight ahead. Out of insticnt, she wrapped her right foreleg around Humphrey's back for balance and closed her eyes tightly, thinking she would be dropped.

Kate reopened her hazel eyes to see a pair of aqua-blue eyes staring fondly at her.

'_Well, at least he didn't drop me_,' Kate thought, gratefully.

She couldn't help but return Humphrey's stare. Now that Kate really looked at him, she couldn't help but notice that Humphrey looked just as surprised as she was, but there was another expression on his face as well. What was it? Was it desire? Curiousity? It had to be curiousity because he looked pretty confused, rather than surprised, which she was. Before Kate had a chance to further ponder this awkward moment, she heard the afore-playing music come to an end, followed by the sound of Garn's scruff voice.

"I love you, Deb," he said, as the wolves turned their heads, surprised to find that Garn and Debbie were in the _same_ _exact_ pose that they were in, except for the fact that they had more experience in dancing and the like. The humans didn't achieve their pose by accident.

"Oh, I love you, too," Debbie replied, sweetly.

Humphrey and Kate turned their heads back to each other, only to find that their noses were close to touching. She looked back at Humphrey, to find that he was smiling a little. He got her to dance a little, but there was _no _way she was going through with _this_.

Humphrey softened his eyes a little at the female wolf he was holding. He couldn't help but feel how soft her fur was and he chuckled, sheepishly. He blushed a little, thanking the stars that he had fur to hide it. Humphrey started to get a warm, fuzzy feeling all over him, mainly around his heart. He was getting butterflies in his stomach as he admired Kate's pretty face.

'_Wow, this is a new feeling_,' he thought, dreamily.

Then acting on his playful instincts rather than his mind, he closed his eyes and started to lean in. Deep down, though, he actually _wanted_ to kiss Kate. She saw Humphrey's childish attempt and playfully pushed him off her with her right forepaw, smiling in the process.

"Uh-uh!" she said, playfully.

Humphrey walked backwards a little on his hind legs, before stopping, still wearing a sly smile on his face. Kate had regained her balance and was now standing on all fours again. Her smile faded away and her facial expression changed to thoughtful once more. Kate's thoughts from a little while ago were returning to her mind. The way Humphrey was staring at her, while they were in that dancing pose. Could that have been more than curiousity? Maybe the first thought that came into her head, when they were still in the position, was right. Desire? If that was right, then that meant that Humphrey most likely _does_ like her a little more than a friend. That would also explain why Humphrey was acting so strange back at the Moonlight Howl last night and why he didn't refuse the idea of having a chance to repopulate with her, earlier. Not to mention that he just had a go at kissing her. But, he was just playing around, wasn't he...?

Before Kate could further ponder her thoughts, her ears perked up as she heard a door close on the passenger's side of the van. She looked around the corner to see Garn start to walk around the front of the vehicle to get in his respective side. It was now or never.

She glanced quickly at Humphrey, seeing that he was on all fours by now, and then looked at the birds.

"Get inside now," Marcel urged the wolves, as Kate turned to face the back of the van, "get inside. Quick."

As Marcel finished his hushed plea, Kate had gathered enough strength and leapt into the van. She turned around, stood on her hind legs, and placed her front paws on the rim of the bottom door. She looked at Humphrey, waiting for him to jump in, too.

Being that the van was already cranked up and running, it began to slowly pull off.

"Oh, well," Humphrey sighed, "back in a...box."

He began to jog behind the slow moving R.V., leaving the birds to stare after him.

Since him and Kate weren't too long ago boxed up inside cages for a while, he wasn't exactly thrilled at the fact of riding in the back of another vehicle. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

As Humphrey continued his jog, the engine of the vehicle fired up, and the tailpipes released temporary, short flames. The van was pulling off!

"AH!" he cried, jumping into the back of the R.V., joining Kate. There was no way he was getting left behind.

Once he was inside, the top back door swung shut and the van continued its now steady rate on the dirt road, creating a distance between them and the clucky waterfowl.

Paddy began to fly in the air in pursuit of the van, with Marcel following him a few feet behind.

"Good luck, you two!" Paddy shouted, at the wolves.

"We will be watching out for you, from above!" Marcel added.

"Well, I'll be watching out for you," Paddy said, still in a slight loud tone. "He will be breathing heavily."

The van was now on the traditional gray highway as the duo's trip back to Jasper was only beginning. Music played from the radio, the track being audible from the back of the van, as well. In the back, Kate was laying down on the seat that was attatched to the wall that seperated the front of the van from the back. Her paws rested on top of a black suitcase that was on the far left of the seat, right underneath a window. She observed as Humphrey was up to his Omega antics, again. As usual, he was sticking his nose in other people's business, letting his natural curiousity get the best of him. He sat down and picked up a gray suitcase, examining it closely. Humphrey pulled the case open, sending various objects, such as a pair of sunglasses, and other things to scatter all over the place.

Kate decided to pay Humphrey no mind and turned her head, resting her chin on top of her paws, as she stared out the window that was conveniently provided for them. Trees and rocks seemed to speed past as the vehicle rode on. But she wasn't looking at the wonders of nature outside. Her mind was filled with the events of what was to come back in Jasper if she didn't get back in time. The Eastern wolves would fight Kate's pack if they didn't get what they wanted. And what they wanted was for Kate to marry the Eastern Alpha's son, named Garth, a handsome red wolf, with everything a girl could want, except for one extreme flaw. His inability to howl. Kate's mind played back to the event that happened a day earlier, the whole reason how she had found out her duty in the first place, as she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: One day ago; the afternoon of the Moonlight Howl (Kate's POV)**

* * *

I looked through the trees curiously, wondering where my dad had gone off to. He had howled from a tall cliff, supposedly signaling another wolf from the East. I assumed it was the Eastern pack's Alpha, but I couldn't be sure. I continued to walk through the woods, stepping on a few leaves here and there, following my dad's fresh scent. I know evasdropping is wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I had finished all of my Alpha duties for today so my shift was done, therefore I was bored and had nothing else to do. This confused me, though. Was I usually this curious? If not, then that's what I get for becoming friends with Humphrey; he had curiousity on the brain. Then again, Lilly was a pretty curious wolf, too...and Humphrey's buddies. Technically, all the Omegas she knew had curious traits. I must have developed them from Lilly or Humphrey. Anyway, back to dad.

"Yeah, Tony, you are one crazy wolf," she heard Winston's scruff voice from a nearby clearing.

"Yeah?" the other wolf asked.

"Yeah," her dad replied.

I was looking around to see exactly where their voices were coming from. That's when I spotted two figures through a large, nearby bush. Bingo. As I walked over to it, I continued to listen to my dad as he spoke.

"Like that little game of tag, during our hunt. Let's leave the playing to the Omegas."

_Little game of tag during a hunt_? I wondered. Could he be talking about the hunt I was leading, earilier today? I finally came up to the bush that I heard the voices from and peered into the clearing. There was my dad, Winston, and another wolf, who I assumed was the Eastern Alpha, Tony, circling each other, while in conversation, by the river, that seperated our territories. I stood there in the shadows, not wanting to give away my cover, listening intently.

"You know there's no caribou left in the east," Tony said, menacingly, continuing their circle.

"You got a problem," Winston replied, cooly.

"Unite the packs, Winston," Tony urged, as they stopped circling each other, and now stood face to face. "It was _you_ who gave the big speech that your daughter, Kate, and my son, Garth, would marry and _unite the packs_."

I gasped, quietly. I was being arranged to marry that guy's son? What the heck is going on? Even though I was confused, I still listened, since that would most likely clear my confusion.

"Garth knows his responsibility," Tony continued. "Does Kate?" he demanded.

My dad took a second or two before he replied. "Don't worry. She knows."

"Good."

I looked down for a second, wondering when they even made this deal. Well, if this was for the good of the packs, I'll agree to it. I just hope Tony's son isn't a jerk like him.

"Then, she can meet Garth tonight at the Moonlight Howl," Tony said, getting in my dad's face.

He turned around, starting to head back into his own territory before turning his head back to look at my dad, while saying, "I won't let my pack starve, Winston. If we have to-"

Tony stepped on a lone flower, crushing it under his paw.

"We'll _fight _for the valley."

Upon saying his last words, he gathered his strength and jumped over the small and narrow river border. As Tony began his departure, I slipped out from the cover of the bushes to confront my dad about this. His back was turned to me and he seemed to be deep in thought since he didn't sense my presence behind him.

He turned halfway, saying to no one in particular with a heavy sigh, "That would be a huge mistake."

Even though my dad was the head Alpha male, he was more patient than my mom. He tried to keep peace, rather than destroy it. If my mom were here instead of my dad, more than just Tony's back would be hurting right now.

Dad fully turned around and took a step foward, about to head back home, until he looked up and saw me standing there.

"Kate," he said, his eyes almost widening in surpise. "Uh, it's uh..."

"It's okay, dad," I assured him. I was willing to go through with this, if it was for the pack. "I understand. Its...It's my responsibilty."

I smiled at him, letting him know I was truly okay with this situation.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

_Tony's final words echoed like a ghostly wind in Kate's mind as her flashback turned into a nightmare. She was in the valley and wolves were all around her._

_"If we have to, we'll _fight _for the valley."_

_Western and Eastern. They were all fighting each other by clawing and biting at one another menacingly. She was in the middle of all the chaos, standing on a long, flat rock that pertruded from the ground and she was looking around, wildly, almost paralyzed by fear. How did this happen? Then, out of nowhere, an Eastern Alpha leaped at her, teeth bared into a snarl. She cringed, expecting the worse._

Kate's eyes shot open and instead of a piercing pain, she was met with Humphrey's happy face. He was wearing some sort of nose ring and had a biker's helmet on his head. He stepped back from Kate's face and started to dance to the music.

"Humphrey?" she asked.

He didn't seem to hear her as he started to hop on one leg, moving his right forepaw in a strumming motion and making a weird noise with his mouth like he was playing some sort of instrument.

Kate sighed in annoyance and shook her head at her occupied traveling partner. It was no surprise to her that Humphrey had already found some way to goof off. Then she realized something. Her tail was invouluntarily tapping the seat, in beat with the music! She quickly put her left forepaw on top of it to make it stop. Kate sighed and rested her head back on the suitcase, turning her head slightly away from the air-guitaring Humphrey. Garn turned the knob on the radio to make the song louder and he and his wife began to rock along with the loud beat.

Humphrey stopped dancing and opened the top back door again, letting the wind blow through his thick fur, enjoying the breeze. He leaned out, slightly, on his back, and let the wind get a better grip on his head fur and hair. All of a sudden, the van got another boost, spooking Humphrey almost half to death, causing him to slip back into the van and shut the door. He sat down and looked at Kate, chuckling, slightly embarrased.

If she weren't so bummed out, she would've chuckled herself, but she just looked at him with half-closed eyes and slightly shook her head, with a small smile. This was going to be a _long _road trip.

_*sigh* There you go, guys! Another long and entertaining chapter of my fanfic! Well, chapter 3's done, now on to chapter 4! If you ask me, I was _very _pleased of the way this came out! I especially liked the flashback, when they were still pups. I think it was kinda cute, but that's for your opinions. Aren't I just mean? What, oh what, could Humphrey and Lilly's little secret be? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! Looks like Humphrey's feelings for Kate are starting to get the best of him, and she's not completely oblivious to it, either. Kate's suspecting he has a crush on her, but she's still not entirely sure. But on to bigger matters. Next time on Alpha and Omega: A Different Perspective: __**"Omegas Will Be Omegas"**_. _Can Kate and Humphrey make it back home in time to stop possible war?_ _And will Lilly be able to win her new crush's heart? Tension_ and romance _is rising, next time on Alpha and Omega: A Different Perspective! Remember the 3 R's: rate, review, and remeber the story._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone out there who read and review this story. Let me know if you guys think I'm keeping everyone in the story in character. And in their thoughts, as well! All of your thoughts will be appreciated...unless they're negative! Again, sorry for the wait! I should be able to update quicker, now, this story and my other one as well, so look foward to that! **

**RhettMaster29471, out!**

**-Until next time!**


	4. A Bonding Tour and A Stressful Search

_**Uploaded 8/20/11**_

* * *

**Alpha and Omega: A Different Perspective by RhettMaster29471**

* * *

**Plot Summary: **What if Alpha and Omega had been told in a way that many fans would have wanted it? If hidden thoughts were told and events unseen were revealed? A trip to Humphrey's past and an alternative ending to the movie! Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **_Alpha and Omega_ is the property of Crest Animation and Lions-Gate. I claim ownership to none of their characters, besides my OC's and plot twists, and all material used in the movie. I am a HUGE fan of Alpha and Omega, and this adaptation of the movie is solely for the purpose of entertainment.

**Rated PG **(**K+**) For Rude Humor, Mild Peril/Action and Some Suggestive Themes.

* * *

**Hey, guys, it's been a while, huh? Just a little something for you guys to let you know that I haven't died or anything and that the story is **_**indeed**_** continuing! XD As of now school has been back in for a week, unfortunately, so I really haven't had a chance to upload this until the weekend, so here it is! If you read my latest profile post, you would know that I recently had a birthday (July 22), so I am now 15, and I've put my other story on hold for a while so I can work on this for you guys! :D Sound good? XD This actually would've turned out shorter, but I had an idea to bring two lovable wolves who didn't have much screen-time in the movie, as a loving couple, closer together in a way that I think their fans will like! ;) Okay, now that we've gotten all of that out of the way, I give you….the **_**featured presentation!**_** XD**

**And now, no need for a riot or an uproar, here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Bonding Tour and A Stressful Search

* * *

Garth and Lilly were still walking around her territory, Lilly giving Garth the grand tour. They were steadily making their way up a tall hill that she had told him was nicknamed _Rabbit Poo Mountain_. This had sparked his curiosity, but he didn't bother to ask, just yet. As they continued their short trek up the so-called mountain, Garth was asking himself the same question once again.

_Why was Lilly doing this?_ Garth thought.

He let his emerald eyes wander the clearing and his surroundings, filled with green pine trees and rocks, and the sandy earth that they were treading on, paw-step after paw-step, until he let them land on the source of his thoughts. The high-spirited Omega.

_I'm sure she was probably just trying to be nice. Besides, if I'm going to marry Kate, whenever she gets back, to unite the packs, I should get to know this side of the valley a little better._

They had finally reached the top of the slope and Garth was looking down at the ground, when the name of this place finally registered in his mind as a question.

He lifted his head and asked, "So why is this called _Rabbit Poo Mountain_?"

Lilly walked a little ways ahead of Garth, now making her way down the slope of the hill. The handsome Alpha couldn't help but watch her rear end and tail slightly shake in a side-to-side motion with every step she took, but he immediately snapped himself out of it by slightly shaking his head, with closed eyes.

Garth opened his eyes and let his Alpha instincts take over, again. What was he thinking? He couldn't be attracted to an Omega. Besides, it was his responsibility to marry Kate to unite the packs and prevent war. But he couldn't help but ponder the name of this place, again. He just hoped it wasn't because...

"Because this is where rabbits like to poo," Lilly answered, teasingly, with a mischievous smile plastered on her white muzzle. She had her head turned towards Garth, over her left shoulder, as she walked.

It surprised her that she didn't act shy around the big, strong Alpha that she was giving a tour to. Maybe she and Garth were just getting along that well.

That was just the answer Garth _didn't _want to hear. This disturbed him beyond his own limit and his face scrunched up into a look of disgust as he quickly and carefully placed his paws on the ground, hastily making his way over towards the pretty Omega, dodging any small rocks or other round obstacles that he thought were _left behind _from the small furry creatures. He was confused when he heard soft giggling coming from Lilly, as she sat down near the far edge of a medium-sized rock platform that protruded from the hilly turf that they had been walking on. Garth began to feel warm inside for some reason when he heard how cute she sounded when she laughed. But he dismissed the thought and sat down on the ledge, in front of his white-furred tour guide, while holding his left fore-paw up to his face, checking for any traces of _poo_.

Lilly was both amused and surprised at the fact that Garth believed her little mischief trick. She smiled to herself, seeing that she was actually able to triumph over an _Alpha_, but she knew she couldn't lead Garth that far off.

She chuckled once more, before saying with a smile, "I was just kidding."

Garth looked up at the she-wolf and placed his paw back on the ground. If a wolf were to look close enough, a brief expression of embarrassment was written all over the Alpha's face, but he quickly hid it with a smirk. He couldn't let anyone know that, truthfully, he was a bit socially awkward with the ladies, underneath all of his good looks and reputation as the proud Alpha's Alpha.

"Oh, I get it," he began, with a confident look. "You're a funny Omega."

Lilly looked at Garth, her violet eye fixed on Garth's emerald ones, with a cute smile on her face, as she simply nodded. "Mmhmm."

Garth's mind sparked an idea, as he held Lilly's gaze. "Okay." He pointed at her with a paw, before placing it back on the ground.

"Make me laugh." he said, cockily, furrowing his brow a little.

Lilly turned away from Garth and walked over to other side of the flat rock they were standing on. Her right side and her visible eye were now facing the Alpha.

"Um," Lilly thought out loud, as she turned her head upwards, with her eyes closed, trying to think of something that would entertain Garth.

The Omega bent down on three of her legs, with her eyes still closed, using her right forepaw to lightly hit the side of her head to try and jog her memory of any jokes or tricks she had learned throughout her childhood.

"Um," Lilly repeated, lifting the same foreleg towards Garth as if to say 'give her a minute'.

Garth remained in his same sitting position, as he stared at the thinking Omega with a look of pure confusion. He had squinted his right eye a little, giving off the appearance that his left eye was bigger than his right. He couldn't possibly understand why it was taking this long for an _Omega _to come up with a funny joke. They were supposed to be natural-born joke-sters. Perhaps Lilly was thinking of something that was especially funny. Something original. It intrigued the Alpha that he was giving this so much thought, but he was still curious, nonetheless.

As she finally figured something out, Lilly jumped onto her back, her left side facing Garth, and asked, "What am I?"

The she-wolf began to wave her legs around in the air, her body moving around a little as well.

Garth stood up to try and get a better look at the performing Omega. Much to his dislike, he was stoked. As much as he tried to register what Lilly could possibly be imitating, it just wouldn't click. He never was too good at charades.

_I guess I thank Alpha School for that..._he thought, sarcastically. _For draining all the fun out of me._

He squinted his eyes again, trying one last time to make his wheels of thought form a guess in his slowly processing mind, but it just wouldn't come to him.

"Uhh...you got me," he finally admitted.

Lilly turned her head to her left to look at Garth, with her visible purple eye.

"It's a turtle that fell and can't get up," she told him, still doing her impression.

She was kind of amused he didn't get it, right away._ Another point for this Omega_! Lilly thought, happily.

_Ohhh..._Garth said to himself, finally catching on.

He had to admit, that wasn't half bad. He truly was being entertained.

A smile grew on his muzzle as he complimented her, "That's pretty good."

Lilly smiled, herself, as she got back up on all fours, already thinking of her next trick. "Okay. What's this?"

She let her body collapse underneath her, her legs sprawled out in varying directions, and her tongue hung freely out of her mouth. Lilly made some sort of dying sigh noise to give it more effect. Her tail was the last thing to fall to the ground with the rest of her.

Garth tipped his head to the side. She looked funny doing her little impressions. But what was this one?

"Hmmm," was Garth's only answer.

Seeing that he was stuck again, Lilly answered for him. "It's turtle road kill."

The Alpha smiled as he allowed himself to laugh at her turtle impression. She really was a funny Omega.

"What else can you do?" Garth asked her, as she got up from the ground, getting back on all fours. He actually kind of hoped she would do more impressions of animals, if she was that good with turtles.

Lilly smiled to herself, her head facing the ground, with closed eyes. She felt her body start to get warm again. She liked spending time with Garth and she was pleased at the fact that she had been noticed in his eyes.

The Omega opened her eyes and looked at the handsome Alpha with her shining lavender wonders.

"I just do turtles," she said, innocently, with an adorable smile.

He didn't know why, but Garth found his smile grow a little wider when he saw Lilly smile. They were really starting to become good friends. The least Garth could do now was return the favor, so why not show her a few Alpha moves?

"Okay, it's my turn," he said, coolly, turning away, as he stepped off the rock ledge and onto the earth below them. "You wanna see something an Alpha can do?"

Lilly walked up to the edge of the rock where he had jumped off at and looked down at him, with uncertainty in her eyes and voice. What would her mom say about that?

"Um, would my mother approve?" the white she-wolf asked, both curious and nervous at the same time.

Garth stopped walking and turned to face her with a reassuring smile, his tail curling up a little as

well. "Of course."

"Well..." Lilly looked down, still a little unsure, but it was just some Alpha tricks. Why would her mom say no? Besides, if Garth was okay with it, then she had an excuse to spend more time with him.

"Okay then."

She had immediately perked up and jumped off the platform, landing at Garth's right side. Once at his side, he smiled at her and they both walked off together, looking for some place where Alpha tricks could be done safely, without too many wolves noticing. As the two were walking, they couldn't help but feel warmness stir around in their hearts and content overflowing inside them. They were both happy that they had made friends with each other and Lilly was happy she was about to learn a trick or two about Alpha fitness, but something inside her kept saying that she didn't want to be just friends with Garth. Could she already be falling in love with him in such a short amount of time?

* * *

Elsewhere, close to where Kate and Humphrey were wolf-napped, the Alphas of the Western side of Jasper were anxiously trying to find a lead of the missing Alpha that could tell them where she was. In the deep part of the woods, where the grass was high or gone in most places, surrounded by lots of over-looming pine trees, rocks and boulders, and hollowed out pine logs, the Alphas, consisting of Candu, Hutch, and many others, were sniffing and searching each and every possible place for Kate.

Candu's rather plump form jumped onto a large hollowed out log and began to walk across it, sniffing the bark as he went along, for a scent of his missing pack-mate.

The other Alphas were just as concerned...desperate even. Sure, they were worried about her well-being and health, but they were terrified at the thought that if they failed to find Kate before the next full moon, a war could very easily break out between them and the Eastern wolves of Jasper Park.

Amongst the not-so-loud uproar, Hutch, Winston's yellow-eyed, gray-furred lieutenant (**or right-hand...err, paw, or deputy, if you will**), saw that two Alphas were eying him patiently, as if awaiting a command.

Obviously, they hadn't found a trace of Kate or a strong scent that they could go by or report, but he still told them, "Keep searching. We must find her before tomorrow night."

They nodded obediently and both turned around and got back to searching. Hutch hurried in a straight path through the grassy terrain, to continue his search as well.

As the Alphas ventured back to their self-chosen search quadrants, two adult-sized forms, gray and golden, walked into the dirt-filled clearing. As the head Alphas, and Kate's parents' themselves, they were both extremely worried about Kate. Winston's face was stern, but his eyes clearly gave away how worried he truly was for his daughter's safety. Eve was just as scared for Kate; terrified, even. It was a mother's sworn duty to protect their children, no matter what the danger was for themselves. No evil would take her precious gift that she brought into this world, and anyone who tried to hurt her baby, she would personally have them by the throat.

Winston decided to check the area to his right for a scent of his precious first-born. Eve was constantly looking down at the ground to the left and right, sniffing for Kate's scent. Feeling that Winston's presence was gone from beside her, but not really paying him much mind, knowing what he was searching for Kate's scent, she lifted her nose slightly and sniffed the air for a second. All of her senses became instantly alert when she smelled a faint trace of her daughter's familiar sweet scent. It was faint, but close. She lowered the front half of her body and continued to walk, almost as if stalking something, towards the scent of her child.

After a few steps, she turned to her right again and peeked down to see an object that was laying on the ground beside a hedge of tall grass: a pink flower bud.

_Kate's flower..._Eve thought, eying it with worry written all over her face.

She sniffed the bud again and sighed. The scent that had been left behind was about a day old from what she could tell. What if Kate was kidnapped by hunters and was never to come back? Or worse, what if they had shot-

_Oh, please let me be wrong._ The Alpha thought, frantically, somehow keeping herself calm. Yet, she was still overrun with fear for her little girl.

She turned her head to her right.

"Winston?" she called, softly, to her husband, whom had been investigating around a mossy, hollowed out tree log on top of a large rock.

Upon hearing his name, Winston stopped searching around the log and looked at his mate who had called him. As he started to walk towards Eve, he noticed what she was pointing at with her nose. When it registered in his mind what the object was, a troubled look took over Winston's face, as well.

_This was the flower Kate was wearing to her date with Garth._ Winston thought, dreadfully, as he took step after step towards his mate. _What could've gone wrong?_

When the gray Alpha-male reached the flower and his wife, Eve looked up at him with a sad look on her face. He knew that face. It was one that he rarely ever saw; the true soft side of Eve. The reason he fell in love with her in the first place all those years ago. He couldn't blame his wife for being upset about such a small clue of where their first-born could possibly be, but the last thing they could do was come to unnecessary assumptions. No matter how concerned he actually was, himself, for his missing little girl.

"Don't worry, Eve," Winston told her, soothingly, giving his mate a gentle look, in an attempt to relax her. "She's the finest Alpha I've trained."

Eve placed a warm paw on top of Winston's and he couldn't help but smile. She was beyond grateful for Winston's comfort, but she didn't want him to think she wasn't strong.

With a warm smile she told him: "I'm not, Winston."

She withdrew her right forepaw back on the ground, underneath her and continued, with a slightly serious, but still warm look. "She's also the finest Alpha _I've _ever trained."

The two looked down at the flower together, desperately wanting answers to fill their many questions.

Then, Winston's blue eyes nearly twinkled, as an idea had shown itself in his processing mind.

"That's very true, honey," Winston started. His eyes moved up so he was at looking Eve, without moving his head. "But, perhaps there's a bigger story here than what meets the eye."

The couple lifted their heads from the pink bud together and they were eye level again. While Winston's expression was full of understanding, Eve's was almost pure confusion. What could they be missing? The whole pack had searched almost _everywhere_.

Eve looked into Winston's eyes, not understanding what he meant, at all. "What do you mean, dear? This-" She pointed at the flower, before turning her attention back to Winston-"is the only clue we have. It's not like we were here when...whatever...happened."

Winston chuckled, as he shook his head a little. "Very true. But a wolf's nose is key in figuring out any story."

Eve blinked and looked at him for a second before she finally caught on. Together they closed their eyes, lifted their noses in the air and took in a deep whiff of their surroundings. They let their imaginations paint a picture of the event as their minds formed a black background.

The scent Eve caught onto first was, of course, Kate's, but she hadn't been alone. There was another scent. It was sort of earthy, most likely from playing a lot on the ground or something. An...Omega? Why would an Omega be here with Kate and who was it? But that didn't matter. The next part she caught on to was very interesting; it was the scent of...HUNTERS! And two strange objects with a very weak, yet strong to wolves, metallic-like smell. It was familiar...

Eve sniffed again and her eyes shot open as the picture became clear to her. Kate_ had_ been kidnapped!

Winston opened his eyes to see his mate's eyes full of anxiety. If she had seen the same thing he had seen, he knew all too well why she all of a sudden become upset.

As soon as Winston opened his mouth to say something, Eve beat him to the punch.

"HUNTERS!" she exclaimed at full voice. "Hunters kidnapped my baby! Ooh, they better be glad I wasn't here when they were, or I would've _ripped _off their legs and _shoved_ them up their..."

"Eve!" Winston assured her with frightened eyes, as he placed a comforting paw on top of hers. "Please, calm down. It's not that bad. She'll be okay."

Eve looked at him at him as if he were crazy, but she still kept what little cool she had. "Okay? For all you know, Kate could be out there starving or drowning somewhere, and you want me to _calm down_?"

"It's not as bad as it seems," he still told her, evenly. "She learned everything she needs to know about hunting from us, so she shouldn't starve. And, besides, she's with a friend."

Eve panic attack finally subsided and she was more curious than angry, now. She furrowed her brow at Winston, her confusion now evident on her face.

_The other wolf I caught a scent of? _"What are you talking about, honey?"

"That other wolf who was with Kate," he replied, thoroughly. "You didn't recognize his scent, did you?"

Eve just shook her head, still perplexed.

Winston retrieved his paw and smiled at her warmly. "The Omega we took in about two years ago who had nowhere else to go. Humphrey."

Eve's face immediately adjusted to a look of comprehension. _So _that's _who it was._

"Oh, he seems like a nice boy," Eve said, with an amiable smile. But her expression soon turned slightly solemn. "But, are you sure he won't just slow her down if they try to come home in time?"

"I'm sure, Eve," Winston guaranteed. "Humphrey is a very clever Omega. He and Kate should work together just fine. They were practically best friends before she left for Alpha School, y'know."

"That may be true, dear," Eve answered. "But Humphrey has to face the fact that Kate might not like him as much as she used to, anymore. She's a fully trained Alpha now. She has to worry about supporting the pack and responsibility, not just fun and friends, like he does."

"Every wolf has their own significant meaning in the pack," Winston explained, with an insightful smile. "Omegas are the fun-loving bunch who ease tension in the pack, while Alphas are the responsible supporters. I gave Humphrey the position of Omega Leader because I thought he deserved it for not only his humorous personality. But because he _is _a _little_ responsible. Besides, Eve, while devotion to one's pack is very important for all wolves, they all have feelings. Friendship lasts a lifetime."

This was one thing Eve loved about her husband. Not only was he strong and handsome, but he was so full of wisdom from past experiences.

"And, speaking of feelings, I'm not certain, but I do think that Humphrey is actually pretty _fond _of Kate," Winston added, with a comfortable expression on his aged face.

"Now, Winston," Eve started, giving him a non-approval look. "You know as well as I do that Alphas and Omegas can't be a couple. It's both against the pack law and it would never work out."

Winston looked at his mate with a smile. "You'll never know Eve. Love is a mysterious thing. Even the most unlikely of pairs can find something special. Like how me and you found love in each other."

Eve tipped her head to one side and looked at him with a questioning smile.

"But we had so much in common," she pouted, playfully, with an adorable smile, her face practically glowing with mischief.

Winston stopped himself from scoffing to avoid being rude. Even If it was meant to be only teasing.

"In common?" he said, with a smile, finding it hard not to, seeing how cute Eve looked with that smile.

"If I remember correctly, I was the calm, timid wolf. _You_ tried to kill every boy who made a sleazy attempt to hit on you."

Eve smiled, guiltily while replying, "That's because they only wanted a date with a pretty face. I wanted something more. Besides, we _were_ both Alphas. We had that in common."

"That's true," was Winston's response. Then a question popped into his head that he had wanted to ask Eve for a long time now. "But, Eve?"

"Hm?

"What made me the exception from all those other guys?"

Eve wondered why he would even ask that. From the start, when they first met, until the day they finally admitted their feelings for each other, she and Winston seemed to have a special connection. But Eve knew just the right words to use on her mate.

She smiled at him tenderly and said: "You were special, Winston. You were the only wolf that actually wanted to become friends with me, instead of being another one of those love-struck stereotypes. And then, before we knew it, we found a deeper affection for each other and fell in love."

Winston was actually a little speechless at her answer. He knew he was special to her, but he never knew Eve's full perception of her feelings towards him...until now. He found himself flooding with content and happiness that the lovely woman he fell for so many years ago was his to love now and forever more, until they were separated by fate.

Then he remembered something, too. "But don't forget the fact that our parents had a bitter rivalry with each other. Our feelings didn't help that much."

Eve couldn't help but giggle at the fond memory. "Mm-hmm. The whole thing was like a classic love tale."

Winston smiled as well, affection clearly written on his face. "It sure was. And you know what else?"

"What, dear?" Eve asked, softening her eyes at Winston.

"I still can't believe how lucky I am for being able to meet a beautiful wolf like you," Winston told her, meaning every word from the bottom of his heart.

Eve immediately found herself become flattered from his compliment. Her face became flustered as she looked down a little from pure embarrassment. She felt her cheeks burn a deep crimson underneath her fur.

_He still has his charm._ she thought, with a warm heart.

She couldn't help but smile, her face practically glowing with delight, as she looked back up, staring at Winston with half-closed eyes. "Oh, Winston."

Without another word, Eve found herself leaning in towards Winston, wanting a kiss. Winston was happy to oblige, a smile crawling onto his face as well. He closed his eyes and leaned in, awaiting the sweet sensation to fill his body whenever he kissed his breath-taking mate.

When their lips met, a new burst of sparks flew around the two lovers. Winston remembered the first time he kissed Eve, after first admitting his crush on her. It was so full of bliss and emotion. It was a moment made in heaven.

Everybody believed that they truly belonged with each other and Winston agreed with every word. Who knew that him and Eve would become the leaders of the pack and be the proud parents of two beautiful children?

After a few minutes or so, they broke the kiss for air, not missing a single second of bliss. The two stared at each other with awe, but Eve was the first to speak.

"I love you." she said, dreamily.

"I love you, too," Winston answered. "And I know you're upset. I am too. But don't worry, Eve, Kate'll make it back. Crush or no crush, Humphrey will help her get back because I know for sure that he at least cares about her a lot as a friend, and deep down, Kate probably feels the same way for him. They'll make it home. I promise."

She looked him in the eye, her instinctive trust in him causing her to make herself believe he was right. Eve wrapped her forelegs around Winston's back and pulled him into a warm embrace. Winston submitted to his companion's actions and hugged her as well, their fur and body heat intertwined with each other. Eve rested her head on Winston's right shoulder and closed her eyes, tears brimming on the edge of her eyelashes.

"I hope you're right, Winston. I truly hope you're right."

Eve tightened her grip on the Alpha-male, but he didn't seem to mind it at all, for he knew why she wanted a comforting hug. He ran his paw through her furry back, moving her fur around in a soothing manner. He kissed her forehead and placed his head back on her shoulder, enjoying her warmness.

While she was probably tearing up on the inside of what could happen to their precious Kate, she still managed to keep herself from bursting into tears. She was trying to be strong, but it was hard when your pride and joy was out there alone in the big, bad world. A single tear escaped her eyes and landed on Winston's back, sending a brief reaction through his body.

He held her closer, trying his best to comfort his beloved wife. "It'll be okay, honey. She'll make it back."

Winston felt his fur move a little on his back, which must have been Eve nodding. She never opened her eyes, she just enjoyed her husband's warm, caring hold.

Winston opened his eyes and looked over Eve's back to see their only clue. His blue eyes stared intently on the pink and green flower bud, that belonged to his eldest daughter. With every ounce of hope in his body, he hoped he would be right after all.

_We need you, Kate._ Winston thought. _Please come home safe and _fast.

* * *

_Well, that's it for now, I'm afraid. It wasn't supposed to be this long, but I guess it doesn't how matter how _big _the chapter is. It's how _good _the chapter of the story is, so I guess it doesn't really matter then, right? ;) Lilly's turtle tricks never get old, do they? I tried to add in as much feeling as possible with her and Garth's short moment together. I hope you found it as entertaining as I did! :D Well I hope all of you Winston and Eve fans enjoyed this touching scene for them. I put everything I had into it…literally! In the movie, the scene was like _2 _minutes or less, but I think I broke that by a long shot! Anyway: Could Lilly really be falling in love with the dreamy Garth after just starting to become friends, so soon after her previous crush on Humphrey? And we've yet again heard another piece of Humphrey's unknown past. Just _how did _Humphrey get to the Western side of Jasper Park? The question will be answered soon enough. Next time on 'Alpha and Omega: A Different Perspective': "__**Omegas Will Be Omegas". **__Will Humphrey's antics really slow him and Kate down or will they show the true potential of a great team? The clock is ticking and time gets anxiously shorter, next time on Alpha and Omega: A Different Perspective! Remember the 3 R's:_

_**-Rate: Let me know how I'm doing-good, bad, you decide!**_

_**-Review: Give me your honest opinion on how you think the story is moving. I want you to be able to tell me if there is an area in where I can improve in, so I can work to become a better author. I double...no, triple-checked this chapter for spelling errors, so there shouldn't be any! But if you **_**do _see any let me know!_**_** Also, let me know if I'm keeping everyone in character! That's key for any story!**_

_and..._

_**-Remember the story: Don't forget to check for updates when time passes by! I may not be the fastest writer in the world, but I will continue the story, so don't forget about it!  
**_

* * *

**A/N: With all that, I will see you guys NEXT TIME!**

**-This is RhettMaster29471, signing off! :D **


End file.
